


Tested Tommy

by PrimeBubbleLad



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Blood and Injury, Childhood Trauma, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flashbacks, Hate to Love, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Benrey (Half-Life), Other, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Slow Burn, Tested Tommy au, They/Themrey, Torture, Trans Character, Trans Gordon Freeman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeBubbleLad/pseuds/PrimeBubbleLad
Summary: An alternate universe where Tommy's been a captured experiment at Black Mesa for over 30 years, changing his outlook drastically and all he wants is to escape with Benrey. But pesky humans continue to disrupt the escape, especially now having to deal with his emotions towards 'Gordon Freeman'.(Tags may change as story goes)
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Darnold/Forzen (Half-Life), Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 21
Kudos: 55





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long wanted to be made AU, Tested Tommy was something I brought up in a server and eventually they all helped me feel ready to start making the AU an official series, I hope to edit and add drawings for it too.  
> This is a dark au with a lot of triggering subjects but some parts I refuse to properly show/write happening and will stay as implied.  
> But there will be lots of moments of comfort to make up for it at times.

Humans,

A strange species indeed. A strangely violent one at that, a species that delves itself in pride and proclaiming themselves as the top-ranking beings in this universe despite being so weak and vulnerable as a rat in a cat’s room.

A species that glorifies itself to the point it becomes suffocating. It is a strange mix of intelligence, stupidity, violence, curiosity, force of normality, structured chaos.

Of torture, disregard for others, individuals who developed capacity for care yet use it so little. Maybe this was why most creatures are of instinct, those who are given emotional will cannot use it properly on this planet. 

A species to shamefully disguise as and be ashamed of who he is.

But on the plus side, they can be immensely stupid in their decisions and Tommy used that to his advantage, those humans thought making him slave to their scientific works was a punishment? No, no they just provided him with the access he needed to get back at them. Tommy watched a few drops of liquid inside the beaker in his hand drip into the one below, watching it fade from blue to green, the bubbles forming yet not moving. As much as he hated it here, it does do wonders to his curiosity. A noise was heard, footsteps it seems, he scanned around the office and noticed a shadow at the foot of the door. The lack of a knock and the door opening hopefully only meant one person.

“Yo Tommy!!” Benrey exclaimed as they burst through the door. Tommy saw a new scar across Benrey’s arm, now wasn’t the time for asking, maybe they got caught up when sneaking into the office. Hopefully it was an accident.

“H-Hello Benny.” Tommy replied, he gathered his notes and placed them into a file, not that he was going to need them for much longer. Benrey walked over to Tommy and sat on his desk; they grinned widely, showing off their inhumanly sharp teeth. Tommy gave Benrey’s leg a pat as they sat there, he felt Benrey had quickly grasped his hand and held it, they locked eyes for a moment. Tommy stroked his thumb over Benrey’s hand, like a silent comfort.

“What ya wanted me for bro?” Benrey asked.

“O-Oh!” Tommy stood up and grabbed a box in which he handed over to Benrey.

“I-It’s for the plan.” Tommy said, Benrey clapped their hands together and took the box, opening it and their ears wiggled.

“Oh yo! I’m gonna look total swag in this, such a fly guy.” Benrey put the box down and pulled out the Black Mesa Security Guard uniform. Tommy chuckled quietly as Benrey slipped out of their ripped and tattered clothes, they changed into the uniform and spread their arms out.

“Tada!” Benrey announced, Tommy stepped closer and fixed up the straps on Benrey’s vest and straightened their tie.

“V-Very handsome.” Tommy complimented, he leaned down and kissed the scar over Benrey’s right eye. The action made Benrey’s ears wiggled as they made their skin go paler, trying to imitate a human skin tone, their teeth however stayed sharp. Tommy grabbed the helmet and popped it onto their head, covering their ears.

“N-Now we should go a-and see if this, ‘F-Freeman’, is soon to conduct his t-test.” Tommy said, Benrey nodded excitedly and took Tommy’s hand, walking with him out of the office.

On high alert was the priority, while Benrey was pretty disguised at this moment it won’t take long for them to be recognised. Tommy’s eyes darted around the facility, the other scientists stepping away from him and avoiding his gaze.

“D-Do you remember the plan?” Tommy asked once the two got to Benrey’s standing post.

“Yeah bro! Keep an eye on the Freeman, and uh, make sure he don’t do anythin’ wrong!” Benrey said, making a salute pose. Tommy let his lips curl up into a soft smile as he nuzzled against Benrey’s cheek. Benrey let out a soft purr until Tommy pulled away, the two heard footsteps approaching, and Tommy hurried off to hide.

Benrey straightened their tie and stood the way they felt was a good ‘in formation’ pose, they were going to do a poggers job, make Tommy very proud and finally be free.

Now to wait for the Freeman to enter.


	2. Act 1, Scene 1 (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive thanks to my friend who's offered to beta read the series :3  
> <333

“Howdy.” Gordon greeted, not particularly to anyone but just acknowledging the two guards in his field of vision.

Benrey felt their heart freeze, a harsh beat lodged into their throat when they finally laid eyes on the main man, he was gorgeous, sure he may have had most of his body in a HEV suit but the Freeman’s head was showing and that was enough as far as Benrey was concerned. Benrey’s eyes followed after Gordon, their brain still in the moment-

Oh wait!

They had a job to do! Benrey shook their head and got back with the program, the now guard hurried over to Freeman before he could go through the door, which interrupted the guard preparing to open the door.

“Hey.”

“W-what? Huh?” Gordon paused in his tracks and turned around to face Benrey.

“Um, what’s wrong sir?” Gordon asked.

Shit, what were they supposed to say? Benrey had to quickly think, was it okay to say ‘I have to come with you’?

No, no that’d be too suspicious, right? Got to think of something a security human would say.

“Can I see your, passport?” That was something Benrey was sure they’d need to ask, got to ensure Gordon was who he says he is, can’t have some impostor taking the job. Benrey grinned confidently and nodded their head while standing in front of him.

“My passport? What do you mean my, like a company ID?” Gordon asked, clear confusion in his tone. Benrey gulped silently, shit was that wrong? Maybe the other guard had some idea. Quick to turn around, Benrey scooted over to the other guard who seemed too tired to be dealing with this shit today, Benrey leaned in close and whispered.

“He doesn’t have his passport.”

The guard let out an angry sigh and ignored Benrey, hoping it’d make them go away. Benrey had to think of something quick! With an idea, Benrey turned back to Gordon.

“Yeah uh, he’s tellin’ me that you’re not allowed in here.” Benrey started to explain but was interrupted by Gordon’s laugh, it’d be nice to listen to when he’s not being rude and interrupting.

“Heh, I, I don’t have a passport!” Gordon repeated, “I have uh, I have my black mesa ID-“

“Look at how upset he’s getting-

L-Look at his fists! They’re balled.” Benrey butted in, their brain coming up with a plan to ensure they can stay by Gordon’s side for the testing. Gordon stared at the scenery in utter disbelief and confusion, another nervous laugh escaped at the bizzarness of it all.

“He wants to beat you up so bad.” Benrey said, the other guard glaring at them, a look that most would identify that it was BENREY he’d be closer to wanting to beat up.

“He’s clenching?” Gordon chuckled, he tried to get out more words but only ended up in stutters as Benrey kept on talking over him.

“I’m gonna have to, I’m gonna have to protect you from him!” They announced, yes, yes be Gordon’s personal guard!

“I’m gonna have to follow you around.”

“O-Okay?” Gordon managed to get out, he just wants to go get his job done in peace.

“and protect you from him.” Then they can ensure everything goes smoothly, but oh, oh that guard does look rather mad, oh no what if he does end up trying to beat him up? Can’t have that.

“I’m not any danger to him, I’m in, I’m in the fucking HEV suit.” Gordon argued, while Benrey kept trying to say something, stopping their line of speech, Benrey looked back at the frustrated guard.

“Oh, he’s so upset right now.” Benrey pointed out as Gordon continued to argue about him being in the company suit, so? Doesn’t mean shit, they’re in the guard suit and blending in, maybe he’s doing the same. Not the point though, focus Benrey.

“I’m gonna, gonna have to sooth him, calm him down.” Benrey said, Gordon staring at them both and eyes widening as Benrey let out a note, blue balls shooting out their mouth and at the other guard, the guard’s face changing to a more calming look, and a little out of it if he was honest.

“What, what the fuck was that?” Gordon asked, Benrey looked over and gulped.

“Uhh, that’s how we calm each other down, that’s the uh, Black Mesa sweetvoice.” Benrey replied,

“You, you blow balls in his mouth?” Gordon questioned, Benrey just gave a little nod.

“Right, I got to go to the test chamber, am I being held up here? I kinda need to go do my job.” Gordon asked, slowly trying to walk out and distance himself from whatever the fuck this was. Benrey quickly went back to his side.

“No no, I’ll follow you just in case he tries to, come and beat you up.”

Okay seems fair enough.

“Oh, and I also want your passport.”

Gordon let out another laugh at that, Benrey tilted their head.

“Please?” They tried again.

“I don’t have! I don’t have my passport! Look at my chest!” Gordon said, Benrey did so, damn. Nice. Benrey kept looking, maybe he was hiding i-

Oh, Benrey’s eyes laid on something that probably isn’t meant to be out.

“Uh, bro you.”

“I’m literally suited up!”

“Bro, ahem please you uh.”

“Every scientist in the fucking building is rushing me to go to the test chambers.”

“Can you, can you listen please? Please and thank you? Bein’ a little rude here.”

“What!?”

“Yo dick out.”

Gordon froze up and stared at Benrey, Benrey looked casually at him, like it wasn’t something weird at all but still something they seem to understand is a thing to point out.

“I, what?” Gordon asked.

“Your dick out, its uh, hangin’ out bro, tryna impress anyone?” Benrey kept going, they were wondering why Gordon seemed so surprised by this, was he having it out on purpose? Maybe he’s in shock from something so embarrassing? Benrey knelt down and popped the dick back into the HEV casing, Gordon blushed hard and quickly closed the hatch.

Benrey felt a little proud, now he won’t have to deal with anyone else noticing his embarrassing dick-slip.

“So, uh… so you’re coming with me?” Gordon asked, hoping to change the subject, luckily it jolted Benrey back into the task at hand.

“Yeah, I have to come with you, I’m sorry.”

“Okay…”

“I need to get your passport.” Benrey stepped closer, the two of them near touching faces.

“Um, yeah… yeah sure buddy…”

Buddy, Benrey felt their heart swell at that.

“I’m sure one will be here somewhere, something that’ll make you happy, and uh, make him happy. Kinda scared of him.” Gordon said, rubbing the back of his head. Benrey turned to look at the other guard and shrugged.

“Well uh, he’s, he’s never happy. Oh wait, hold on.” Benrey went over and gave the guard another dose of sweet voice, hoping it’ll keep him happy. Benrey turned back and saw Gordon had already left without them!

Well shit, that was rude but now they have to find Gordon! It was their job after all.

-

Tommy headed to position, the time has almost arrived, his hands shook in excited anticipation while alone- wait a minute. Tommy looked to the orange figure in his vision and noticed Gordon Freeman. Alone. Where was Benrey? Did he hurt them!? He better not have, Tommy let out a sigh and should get acquainted to the man to ensure he doesn’t get off track by too much. Making him late should make him more determined to get the test done. Tommy watched Gordon for a minute, the man seemed a bit… stressed? Hm, humans are sensitive things, he guessed they would be rather prone to it.

Gordon let out a sigh of relief at the quiet. Finally getting back on track after his run in with Benrey.

“Hello?” Tommy approached him, cautiously getting close enough that Gordon could see it was him talking.

“Hello?” Gordon responded, looking over to him. Tommy raised his eyebrow, staring at the shorter man. He doesn’t seem capable of hurting Benrey, they were probably fine. Maybe got distracted.

“Um, hey, who are you?”

“M-My name’s Tommy.”

“Tommy?”

“Yes, t-t-there something wrong with that?” Tommy asked rather aggressively. Gordon gulped and stepped back a bit.

“Okay man jeeze, was just making sure.” Gordon replied, Tommy didn’t believe him, he could see in Gordon’s eyes that he had an issue with the way his name was. Humans, so judgemental.

“So uh, what, what department are you in?” Gordon asked, only to be met with a stare, what was this little man’s problem? Why does he need to know?

“Hmm…” Tommy put his hands in his pockets, not liking how Gordon was already judging him.

“Everyone’s been so pissed off at me today I just... want to get my work done…” Gordon muttered under his breath, but didn’t go unheard by Tommy.

“Uh, you heading to the break room?” Gordon continued. Tommy was thinking of grabbing a soda on the way, he nodded.

“Y-y-yeah, I like the read the billboards there.” Tommy added, talking about interests is a way to initiate positive human interaction, right? Since this ‘Gordon’ wasn’t doing a good job but he seems pretty upset, guess he has to do it himself.

“The, the billboards in the break room?” Gordon asked, Tommy nodded.

“Y-Yeah, follow m-me.” Tommy turned around and walked to the breakroom, Gordon made an attempt to protest but decided against it and followed. Well, he had the decency to be polite and show interest. That was something.

The two reached the break room and headed to the billboards, the words blurry and impossible to read.

“Why do you like reading this?” Gordon asked.

“It’s amusing how b-b-bad they screwed it up, t-t-tell me what it says.” Tommy said with an amused smile with smirky half lidded eyes, seemingly more impressed by the stupidity of whoever wrote this shit.

“I can’t read that either dude.” Gordon chuckled, good, at least he knows its not just him that finds this ‘writing’ a waste of paper and billboard space.

“Right uh, I have to- Are you staying here?” Gordon asked.

“Y-Yeah I’m on… Lunchbreak.” Tommy lied, he had to head to the testing soon but he didn’t want to make Gordon suspicious.

“Oh okay, I’ll catch you later Tommy.” Gordon said, giving the man a smile. Tommy didn’t smile back, but his stern eyes softened slightly as Gordon left, then he excitedly noticed the can of his favourite soda.

“I-I have soda for lunch!” He announced, taking it and heading to keep his watch on Gordon. Maybe this guy wasn’t so bad-

“Okay apparently he drinks soda for lunch, what a freak, what the fuck was that.” Gordon mumbled. Tommy stopped for a moment then scowled at him. He felt anger boil up inside him, he was drinking a perfectly normal human drink and he still gets called a freak!? What the fuck do these humans want from him!? Tommy angrily stormed off to the direction of the control room, shoving away any scientist that dared go near him.

Tommy felt a body crash against his, ready to punch them he paused, oh it was Benrey. Tommy steadied Benrey and asked if they were okay.

“’M all good bro just, just lost that Freeman guy gotta, gotta go catch him, he’s without his passport.” Benrey said.

“H-He went that way, y-you should hurry after him. I’ll m-m-meet you in testing.” Tommy replied, Benrey nodded fast and gave Tommy a hug before rushing after Gordon.

Tommy decided to keep a watch on them at first, to make sure Gordon doesn’t hurt his dearest friend, he’d never want anything to happen to them. Tommy crawled through the walls, his body a mist of yellow and specks like electricity going through wires, he listened in as Benrey rambled Gordon’s ear off, the man should feel lucky to bask in Benrey’s company, life was never boring with that special alien-

“It’s okay bro, I’m, I’m not human.”

Tommy’s eyes widened, Benrey just, Benrey just let that slip!? How could, how could they be so casual about that! Gordon could report them at any moment! He’s a human, all they do is hurt others.

And yet, Gordon does nothing, he continued to be rather annoyed but, it was as if being ‘not human’ wasn’t an issue. Tommy shook his head, he must be imagining things, or something. He decided he was taking too long and that Benrey was capable of handling themselves, he zipped out the wall and went on his way.

-

Tommy reached to the controller room, relieved to see Dr Coomer waiting in there too.

“H-Hey H-Harold.” Tommy said, Dr Coomer looked over and grinned widely.

“Ah! Hello Tommy!” Coomer gave Tommy a firm handshake as the two got to the controls.

“Oh Tommy, have you met Bubby?” Coomer asked, pointing towards the old man beside them.

“He’s just been released from the tubes!”

“O-Oh. D-d-didn’t that happen a w-week ago?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah and it fucking sucks.” Bubby complained. “Now I have to deal with this fucking asshole who argues with everything and is doing the test, I bet he’s going to fuck it up.”

Tommy liked this guy, can see the reality of how flawed humans are and Coomer likes him, that’s always a bonus.

“HOW THE FUCK!?”

All three paused and looked down at the chamber doors opening, Benrey already inside and Gordon throwing his hands about, freaking out about something.

“Hello?” Tommy said over the intercom, genuinely confused on what the fuck was going on.

“Oh great now Tommy’s here, uh…”

“Tommy!” Benrey called out, Bubby looked over to Tommy.

“Tommy do you know this man?”

Gordon looked over at Benrey. “You know him? You know Tommy?” Benrey looked back at Gordon.

“Yeah he’s uh, he’s my best bud, greatest, always hangin’ out.” They then turned back to Tommy’s direction.

“TOMMY!” Benrey called out louder, wanting the other’s attention. Tommy was quickly becoming overwhelmed and only managed a “Hi.” In response.

“Tommy did you hear, Gordon didn’t bring his passport!”

Tommy looked over at Dr Coomer with a raised eyebrow, he guessed Benrey’s now started a thing about passports, well, if it makes his Benny happy, he’ll play along. Especially seeing Benrey let out some pink sweet voice balls, pink and bright, they’re feeling neat and right.

“I heard you don’t have your passport!” Tommy said, Bubby facepalming at how Tommy worded it. Tommy glared at the old man but went back to watching Benrey and Gordon, with… whatever the fuck they were doing? Gordon was talking to Benrey and trying to push them out, but he knows they’re not human? The radiation won’t do a whole lot. Tommy watched carefully, they were stalling now, was Gordon trying to not do his job?

“Look at all the buttons in there.” Benrey said, clearly now distracted, Gordon and Benrey continued to chat on the buttons but then Gordon said something that made Tommy see red again.

“How about you get in? You’ll be safer there.”

The audacity of this  _ scum.  _ Trying to get Benrey hurt. Tommy’s eyes flashed golden yellow for a moment, he had to take a deep breath to keep his composure, Benrey will be fine.

“Acceptable losses!” Bubby said over the com. Tommy gave him a slap on the face.

“No, its n-n-not!” Tommy snarled, Coomer got between them both.

“Gentlemen, gentlemen! Please no fighting on the job!” Coomer said, Tommy crossed his arms and kept watching from the screen, Gordon had reached the top of the chamber, Benrey following quickly behind him. Tommy watched Benrey, they looked… so invested? The way they were staring at Gordon, grinning like he was some priceless artefact. It caused a tightness in Tommy’s chest to watch, though soon he was distracted by Gordon activating the machine, finally getting back to work. Tommy sighed and watched as Benrey and Gordon made their way down, only to soon be back to bickering. Tommy facepalmed himself and let out a small groan, can this human just stop getting so mad at Benrey? They’re trying their best here.

“M-Mr Freeman?” Tommy called over the microphone, the two stopped and looked up at him.

“What?”

“D-d-do you see the next s-step?” Tommy asked, his patients getting more strained.

“Um, yes, yeah I do we have to push the sample into the lazer?” Gordon replied, Tommy watched as the sample was now in place.

“Yes.”

Bubby shoved Tommy to the side to get to the mic.

“Do it VERY carefully!”

“I will, I will.” Gordon assured.

“Right, very carefully!” Tommy agreed. “S-s-slower, then molasses, drips off a s-s-spoon.” Coomer and Bubby both looked at Tommy in confusion, what did he say? Then Tommy heard Gordon wheeze out a laugh, Benrey smiling up at him as always too. Tommy rolled his eyes, at least Benrey appreciated his words.

Gordon sighed and went to the sample, he gripped onto it and started pushing.

“Bro you, you doin’ it correctly? Not gonna steal it?”

“What the- Why would I steal this!?” Gordon asked, Benrey just shrugged.

“You shouldn’t even be in here! This is my job, not yours Mr Passport guy!”

“Hey, I’m just, doin my job and making sure you’re not, not gonna, gonna do something stupid, like an idiot.”

“We are SO behind schedule because of YOU!”

“M-Mr Freeman I’d advice y-y-you stop ar-arguing right now!” Tommy demanded over the intercom. Gordon looked up at him with a gobsmacked expression.

“If you don’t hurry up and put that in there, I’m going to FUCKING explode!” Bubby added. Dr Coomer snickering a little in the background.

“He’s the one, there isn’t meant to be two-Oh fucking forget it! I’m doing it now!” Gordon ignored everyone and started pushing it to the lazer, Tommy watching with a slight gleam in his eyes, so so close. It was almost time for the plan to be in place.

“Just do it-“ Bubby started but then sparks flew out of the test sample, Gordon and Benrey jumped back to avoid getting hit.

“Uh oh, that don’t look good bro.” Benrey muttered.

“What the!?” Gordon looked up at the control room window. Tommy grinned for a second but went quickly to joining Dr Coomer and Bubby freaking out.

“What did you do!?” Bubby screamed.

“What do you mean what did I do!?” Gordon shouted back.

“Y-You did it too fast!” Tommy lied, he looked over to Berney who was sitting on the ground, watching the pretty sparks fly.

“You should’ve brought your passport, Gordon!” Dr Coomer shouted out, Tommy took Bubby and Dr Coomer out of the commands room, heading towards a safe spot.. Gordon covered his face, the lights and flashing hurting his eyes. Benrey saw and hurried over, pulling Gordon to cover.

“What the fuck is that?!”

“Don’t worry bro it’s all gonna be epic!” Benrey assured.

“The fuck!? How is this okay-FUCK!” Gordon was blinded by flashes of white and green before his vision blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it lookin' good so far, usual links to art pages and TTommy's tumblr:  
> Art: https://springtrapprime1983.tumblr.com/  
> Tested Tommy: https://testedtommyau.tumblr.com


	3. Act 1, scene 1, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter and ch 4 I may take some extra time to plan this more so updates may be slow?  
> I hope not too slow but still. I want this to be good.

_Loud flashes of lights, sharp pains, screams and cries. It was all too familiar…_

Tommy’s ears rang painfully, he sat up and rubbed his pounding head, the explosion was HUGE, he looked around at the room littered with corpses, Bubby and Dr Coomer nowhere to be seen. Tommy got up and brushed off the dirt that had clung to his shirt, he looked down at one of the scientists and kneeled, holding its bloodied head up to ‘look’ at him.

“N-Not so s-smart now, are you?” He shoved the face to the ground and stood up, kicking the corpse and walking down to the hallway to look for a way out. The hallways were covered in blood from those unfortunate to have been hit with the blast, well… unfortunate for them at least. As far as Tommy was concerned, they had it coming to them. But now he had to make sure Benrey was okay, he can’t even consider leaving without knowing where they are. Stepping down the rooms of the facility Tommy began to worry, had Benrey been seriously hurt? Or did some scientists survive and take them?

Tommy started to walk faster, looking around and calling out Benrey’s name, he’d never forgive himself if something happe-Tommy let out a yelp as he tripped on something and hit the ground, he sat up and looked at what sent him to the floor.

“B-Benrey!?” Tommy quickly got to his feet and rushed to Benrey who was laying on the ground, eyes closed.

“Benrey…?” Tommy gently shook them, Benrey squirmed and rubbed their eyes.

“Brooo, tryin’ to chill here.” Benrey groaned, Tommy let out a sigh of relief and picked the alien up into his arms.

“We vibin’ now?” Benrey asked.

“W-w-we’ve got to g-g-get out now.” Tommy replied, Benrey leaned their head against Tommy’s chest. Benrey’s eyes gazed on the destroyed rooms, they saw one with a table, the room numbered 84, they quickly covered their face and buried it into Tommy’s chest. The other looked at Benrey then at the room, Tommy’s breathing quickened as he held Benrey’s head and walked faster, they needed to get away.

“No more of that, right?” Benrey asked, Tommy’s heart sank at hearing the fear in their voice.

“N-No more, w-w-we’re going to be free of it.” He assured, Benrey smiled and hopped down so they could walk themselves.

Benrey paused for a moment when they heard a familiar voice, breaking away from Tommy they walked to the direction of the voice.

“As far as I know this is company policy, as of today!”

It was that Gordon guy, Tommy rolled his eyes and followed after Benrey, not trusting one second of them being left alone with a human.

“Listen, listen, a guard followed me.” Gordon paused as he saw Benrey walking towards them.

“Oh there he is.” Bubby said, Benrey waved and hurried over as Gordon yelled ‘Hey’, that must mean he wants them to come over yes? Tommy not far behind.

“You uh, talkin’ about a passport?” Benrey asked, wanting to join the conversation. Gordon rudely ignored them and kept talking to Bubby.

“Whatever happened, he jumped in there.” Gordon started, immediately pointing at Benrey. Benrey’s eyes widened at being accused so fast. “And then YOU jumped in as well.” Gordon said to Bubby.

“One test, three people, it just go boom, that’s all I know.”

“Did I, did I not tell you to… To not touch that?” Benrey started but was interrupted by Gordon shoving his hands into the other’s chest.

“DID I NOT TELL YOU! TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE TEST CHAMB-ACK!” Gordon was thrown back, quickly gasping for air as he felt a pair of hands tightly around his throat, holding him up so that his feet weren’t touching the floor. He looked down and saw Tommy, his eyes filled with rage and bloodlust. Benrey behind Tommy gripping at his shirt, hiding their face in the fabric.

“D-d-do not. EVER. Touch Benrey. L-like that. A-a-again.” Tommy warned with a growl, Gordon nodded fast and he was promptly dropped, leaving him gasping for air. Gordon coughed for a minute and leaned against the wall.

“Dude what the fuck!?” Gordon snapped, Tommy’s eyes just glaring at him.

“I think you better not do that again, bitch.” Bubby pointed out to Gordon as if it wasn’t obvious.

“Was just, just tryin’ to help bro…” Benrey muttered. Tommy held them close as Benrey shook, they gripped onto Tommy’s shirt and hid their face into his chest.

“Y-Y-You b-better apologize, y-you were v-v-very mean.” Tommy said, Gordon rubbed the sore spot on his throat and looked at Benrey. Letting out a sigh he stood up.

“Okay, okay, I’m really stressed out and it makes me, just lash out. I’m sorry, but please listen to me next time.” Gordon said, Tommy rolled his eyes, was it that hard for a proper apology? What can he expect, Gordon’s human. He shouldn’t have expected any better.

“Is, is okay bro...” Benrey muttered, Tommy couldn’t understand how Benrey could just… be okay with this, strange thing, he adored them, but they were strange.

“W-w-we need to get out…” Tommy muttered.

“Yes, I want to get the fuck out of here.” Bubby grumbled.

“Okay, okay, we should head over to a few rooms and see if there’s anywhere we can go, maybe someone will know if we can use the trams.” Gordon said, he started walking, expecting the others to follow. Bubby ended up following and so did Benrey, Tommy sighed and begrudgingly followed suit.

“B-Benny?”

“Hm? Yeah bro?” Benrey slowed down so they could be standing next to Tommy as he spoke.

“A-a-are you okay?”

“Yeah bro, I got you with me!” Benrey pecked Tommy on the cheek and kept walking, Tommy’s face went a little red as he touched the kiss spot, not unusual for Benrey to do so but it still made him blush.

The three arrived at some other room, Tommy couldn’t care less to remember, Gordon went off to talk to some scientists, so he just stalled around to look. The test tubes were broken, that can’t be good, knowing this shithole something ungodly was bound to escape from a place like this, Benrey stood beside him and the two held hands.

“Still don’t like these…”

“I-I know, b-but soon we won’t have to any-anymore.” Tommy looked towards Gordon and saw something creeping up behind him.

“W-Watch out!” He called out, Gordon looked over.

“Tommy? What is it?”

“Watch out t-there’s creatures!” He repeated, a headcrab pounced at Gordon, making him scream out as he punched it away, it made weird alien noises and kept going after whoever was closest. Benrey felt around their guard outfit and smirked when they felt the specific weapon, they pulled out the gun and started firing, quickly firing out a massive explosive ball from their palm to add to the bullets, making the headcrab fucking exploded everywhere while Bubby was running around like a headless chicken who still had the ability to speak. Tommy stared and grinned a little at seeing Benrey wreck the area.

“What the, what are we arming our guards with!? What the fuck was that?!” Gordon shouted,

“Oh my god they’re dead!” Bubby yelled, Benrey calmly walked over to Gordon to answer his question.

“That was uh, that was a passport.”

Gordon stared at them in utter disbelief. Gordon rubbed the sides of his head and went over to calm Bubby down; Tommy went over to Benrey and kissed their cheek.

“N-N-Nice work.” He said, Benrey smiled wide, their eyes twinkling excitedly. The two then saw one of the scientists had survived, Tommy’s eyes narrowed at the unfortunately familiar face.

“W-w-want to handle this o-one?” Tommy asked, Benrey looked over and nodded, lightly hopping on their feet. Tommy felt his lips curl into a small smile as Benrey excitedly went off to the scientist, but his mood was ruined by hearing Gordon’s voice talking to him.

“Tommy, Tommy?” Tommy looked over at him. Gordon’s eyes suddenly widen, Tommy could hear a noise and he just kept a straight face while Gordon was obviously freaking out on the inside.

“What is, what is happening? What the fuck?” Gordon muttered, he then started pointing.

“Tommy, Tommy look behind you.” Tommy took his sweet time, hearing the other man’s cries of pain as Benrey burnt him to a crisp. Only looking when there was nothing, so he could pretend Gordon was just seeing things.

“D-did he do that…?” Gordon muttered, Bubby and Tommy just looked at him silently. Gordon cautiously walked over to Benrey.

“Hey uh, what, what happened to them?” he asked, Benrey looked at him then back at the ash rubble.

“Uh, they didn’t have their passport.” Was all they could come up with. Gordon audibly gulped; Tommy chuckled quietly to himself.

“You’re going to want to find that passport Gordon.” Bubby piped in, Gordon nodded fast and gave Benrey’s shoulder a pat.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry bud we’re gonna find that passport, yeah.” Benrey looked at the hand on their shoulder and smiled brightly at Gordon, tapping their leg when Gordon let go to talk to Bubby again, Tommy looked over at Benrey who was still grinning. He felt his chest tighten up, it was weird, it was unwanted. He didn’t like this feeling at all, maybe his instincts were warning he should keep Gordon away from Benrey.

Gordon and Bubby started continuing onto the next room.

“Tommy! Other, guard guy! You coming?” Gordon called out.

“Uh, y-yeah.” He replied, walking over with Benrey.

“Hey, Dr Coomer! Wait, wait Coomer move out the way!” Gordon said as he tried to tug Dr Coomer away from the laser.

“Yo bro look at this.” Benrey called out, Tommy looked over and saw Benrey trying to do the limbo with the laser, they winked at Tommy as their head was upside down from bending so low. The laser was so close to zapping Benrey in the belly but luckily Benrey had chosen to take a flatter human’s form, not thin, but flat enough that it missed them. Tommy was what most humans would call thin, but it’s been a while since he’s had a decent meal. Actually, Tommy doesn’t know when he’s ever had a decent meal.

“You call that bendy? I’ll show you fucker.” Bubby went to the beams after Benrey had gotten through and did the same, his skinny nimble body getting under the laser easy, a few joints cracking on the way.

“Niiiice, now you Tomsy!” Benrey said, tapping on their leg. Tommy gulped; his sheer height might prevent him from making it through and being zapped was not something he needed right now. Gordon and Dr Coomer were still busy chatting. Tommy leaned his back backwards and tried walking through, only ending up with his hands on the floor as he kept going.

“Oh yo bro you look like a uh, like a tall crab, Crab Tommy.” Benrey chuckled, Tommy got back up and rubbed his shoulders.

“I-I’d like to n-not do that a-a-again.” He stated, Bubby sitting on a ledge.

“S-s-so you got put w-with Dr Coomer?” Tommy asked, Bubby nodded.

“Yes, he was the only non-idiotic dipshit that didn’t treat me like some grapefruit to be given random surgeries on.” Bubby grumbled while gazing at Dr Coomer.

“Sooooo ya like him?” Benrey asked, making kissy faces. Bubby blushed hard.

“S-shut the fuck!” Bubby said, Tommy watching as Benrey cackled, Tommy didn’t see what was so embarrassing, he and Benrey like each other, they were openly close friends, what was there to be embarrassed by?

“Hmph, c’mon lets GOOOO!” Bubby yelled out to Dr Coomer and Gordon.

“’M gonna, go explore.” Benrey said wandering off.

“D-don’t go too f-far!” Tommy called out, the scientists walking in a group of four down the facility, Gordon looked over to them.

“How… have any of you gone to the surface without the tram? Is it possible by foot?” Gordon asked, Tommy stayed silent.

“I dunno, I was born down here.” Bubby said, Tommy and Dr Coomer nodded. Gordon just looked more confused.

“You were, you were born here?”

“Yes.”

“I, I didn’t know that. I, Black Mesa does Test Tube Babies?”

“This place is oooooooold, Gordon.” Was all Bubby had to say, Gordon sighed and nodded.

“That’s true, definitely older than me, you guys are all older than me combined. Except for Tommy who’s like. Five.”

Tommy shot a look at Gordon, what the fuck did he just say?

“We love our little Tommy.” Bubby taunted, making Tommy’s fists clench and shake, he tries to start walking away to calm down.

“Yeah yeah, we love our little Tommy.” Gordon agreed, Tommy had enough and shoved Gordon to the wall.

“I’M N-N-NOT YOUR L-LITTLE T-T-TOMMY! I’M AN A-ADULT!” Tommy shoved him away and stormed off, shaking in anger. Gordon was frozen in near fear from the sudden shouting, Gordon felt his heart start racing and his body shaking, trying to calm down fast from being yelled at.

“O-Okay.” Gordon squeaked.

“Y-You, t-that’s very r-r-rude! I-I look like an adult.” Tommy mumbled, he looked towards a broken mirror and stepped towards it. Looking at himself, he, he looks like an adult! He’s not a little child, he deserved to be treated as such. Tommy looked at the freckles, was that… something that made him look too young? He hoped not, they were nice to look at. What if that’s all this Gordon, sees him as? A child, Tommy felt their fists ball up, he was not a child, he was not weak or defenceless, not anymore. Pings of pain flickered through his body, what if Gordon just wants to hurt him like everyone else does.

Gordon watched from a distance, a pang of guilt going through his body. As the thought went on he thinks how he really shouldn’t have said that, but he’s unsure if Tommy would even want him going over at that moment. Maybe he can apologize properly later when he’s calmed down.

Tommy lagged behind for a bit, mostly keeping an eye out but also not trusting Gordon or Bubby to stay behind him. That was just opening a chance for either to take advantage of his blindspot. Dr Coomer looked behind him to check that Tommy was still with them, he slowed down for a moment.

“Are you alright Tommy?”

“Hm? Y-Yeah.”

“You seem rather troubled.”

Yeah no shit.

“You know you can talk to me about it.” He continued.

“I-I want to g-g-go.” Tommy pushed past Coomer and kept walking, the old man let out a long sigh and followed without more questions.

Tommy’s mind was racing, he was finally going to get out. Why did it all still feel the same? The feeling of dread, the tug of pains the fear of harm. It was all still plaguing his mind and it wouldn’t go away!

“OWWWWWW!!”

Tommy snapped out of his internal crisis when he heard Benrey scream, he should never have let them go alone! Tommy bolted in the direction of the others and saw Gordon pulling Benrey away from a laser.

“Dude! What the, the fuck man you could’ve died!” Gordon snaps, Benrey holding onto their head from the shock. Tommy rushed over and took Benrey’s hand, checking over the other’s head.

“Holy shit, what kind of helmet is that?!”

“Standard issue, Black Mesa Helmets!” Bubby answers, Benrey shook in Tommy’s arms and Gordon went over to the two.

“Shit man, are you okay?” Gordon asks, though needily muttering under his breath about should he even be caring. That earned him a death glare from Tommy. Can this bitch do anything nice without immediately breaking it?

“I’m still like, fifty percent sure this is all your fault.”

“M-Mr Freeman y-you need t-t-to shut up!”

Benrey gagged a little, then their stomach clenched up. That wasn’t a good sigh, Tommy gulped and stroked their back.

“Uh, are you oka-ohhh gosh he’s spitting out blue.”

Benrey coughed and sung out some sweet voice, the colours changing from blue then fading to purple. Benrey let out a sigh and slumped further into Tommy’s arms.

“Is that normal?” Bubby asked as he backed away.

“What the fuck, I don’t know what that is.” Gordon observed the floating stream of coloured balls.

“I-I can read this!” Tommy piped up.

“You, you can read this?!”

He nodded fast.

“W-when it’s, the purple of an evening… Of a spring evening, t-then it m-m-means they’re okay.” Tommy explains.

“He’s okay, he’s okay…”

Benrey let out another little squeak of sweet voice noise, Tommy couldn’t help but find it adorable, it was like someone booped Benrey on the nose and it honked.

“Okay, thank you Tommy.” Gordon said with a smile, Tommy felt a bubble go into his throat. Did, he just thank him? Properly appreciate something? That was a, strange feeling. Benrey nuzzled Tommy’s chest and moved back, ready to get going again.

“Last one to the elevator is a rotten egg!” Bubby announced, he started speeding through and Coomer excitedly joined.

“What!? Why would we race!?” Gordon watched the two bolt through the lasers.

“Yooo we playin?”

Tommy and Benrey were quick to dash on their feet after, ignoring Gordon’s please to be careful. Bubby announcing that he almost died only to be lectured by Gordon pointing out that he was going through a laser. Tommy and Benrey reached the end relatively unharmed, aside from the initial damage from the laser Benrey copped to the head and a crack in their helmet.

At least that was now out of the way.

-

“Hey bro, look at this.” Benrey beckoned Tommy over, the man walked over and looked through the glass door Benrey was pointing at, there was an elevator stuck. He could hear a few scientists talking as they were stuck inside. Sparks flying out the joints as the elevator was threatening to fall if it had a little… encouragement.

“Right this way.” Benrey said, mostly talking to Tommy but Gordon had heard and went towards the button, not knowing what Tommy and Benrey did.

“Yeah, hopefully we can get closer to the surface this way…”

The button was pressed, that was all that was needed for the machine to break and the elevator gave a harsh hissing sound as it came loose.

“Oh god.”

The elevator came crashing down, the screams of the scientists trapped inside filled the room as they fell to their inevitable death.

“Oh my god!!” Gordon placed his hands on the glass looking down hopelessly, guilt setting into his chest. Behind him Tommy was smirking to himself, another load of unwanted scum erased from his life, Benrey snickering beside him.

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?” Bubby screamed out, Gordon was visibly panicking and stepped away, his eyes widening at the four now surrounding him. Tommy and Benrey looked at each other then back at Gordon, seeing him stutter and shake under everyone’s gaze.

“I-I, I just…! I didn’t…!”

Gordon’s state only got worse when Coomer and Bubby went on at him for killing those men, Benrey raised an eyebrow. The guy didn’t mean to do it, and neither of them warned him about it.

Benrey went over to Gordon, they took Gordon’s hands and held them.

“Calm, clam down? Want calm down?”

Gordon shook for a bit. He nodded and closed his eyes, Benrey sung some blue balls at him and they faded onto his skin, Gordon’s breathing steadied as he slowly started to calm down. The room was silent for a moment minus Gordon’s shaky breaths. Gordon felt Benrey’s fingers gently combing his ponytail, he focused on the feeling as the sweet voice took effect.

Tommy felt something tugging at his chest, nothing physical, there was no alien in his chest grabbing his heart. But it felt something along those lines, he was unsure what it was. Was it a good feeling? A bad feeling? The way Benrey was showing such care for a human, a human that showed a couple times to give no shits about them. But the way Gordon looked so, vulnerable? It was a look he knew all too well, the way his body was tense, how his eyes were distant and wide but clenched tightly when closed. Tommy’s own heart felt… bad? No, no he didn’t feel bad for this human, he was just bringing up memories that he can relate to. Tommy’s fists clenched a little at watching how close they were being to him.

“Um… t-thanks. Um…?”

“It’s Benrey.” They smiled when Gordon looked up at them.

“Benrey… thanks Benrey.” Gordon’s chest felt tight, he wasn’t expecting the ‘guard’ to… care.

“We should get going.” Tommy said, interrupting their moment.

“Oh, yeah bro!”

“Uh, yeah, we should get going.” Gordon moved the door open and stepped inside, gulping at the drop he stepped aside to let the others go through.

“Let’s make sure we don’t run into any of those, fucking alien things.”

Coomer jumped onto the ladder and headed up. “Well, nothing ventured nothing gained!”

Tommy followed not long after, he got over to the ledge and looked down to see Gordon and Bubby struggling up. Benrey floated up and sat on the ledge with them while Bubby and Gordon struggled to get up.

“Y-You, did a good j-job calming h-him.”

“Learned from the best, bro!”

“B-B-But, why did you? H-he’s always mean to y-you.”

Benrey smacked their lips while thinking. “Well uh, because I wanna, be a big cool, be all, be nice. Maybe he a bit, bit angry, like you.”

Tommy stared at Benrey for a moment. Letting out a sigh, Tommy took Benrey’s hand and they headed towards the door. The two looked around the area for any danger, only to see a surviving guard instead. Benrey gulped and moved closer to Tommy who was already tense, the guard spotted them and backed up.

“Wait a minute, Benrey? How the, fuck why did you of all people survive that? You were inside the explosion!” The guard snapped, gripping his gun and pulling it out.

“H-hey bro.” The alien gulped loudly.

“Why I outta get you back in those cells and make sure the both of you are put back in your plac-AGH!” The guard was flung to the ground as Tommy was suddenly on top, pounding his fist into the guard’s face.

“Whoa, whoa!!” Gordon rushed towards Tommy who was blindlessly beating the guy, Benrey grabbed Gordon’s hand and tugged him away.

“I wouldn’t do that bro!”

“Tommy, we need to stay calm!” Dr Coomer managed to pry Tommy off the guard despite his thrashings, the guard coughed and backed away, nose bleeding and possibly broken.

“Tommy, what the fuck…?” Gordon asked, Tommy pressed his back against the wall, breathing heavy and shaking. Knuckles stained in blood.

“Don’t be mad at him bro-YO look out!” Benrey pulled Gordon down as a headcrab pounced at them.

“Oh shit!” He swung his crowbar and clobbered it to death. With a sigh of relief, he looked over at the guard who was being pulled up by Bubby.

“Get up you lazy bastard.”

“I’m up, I’m up. Hm, what the hell are these things?” The guard asked, pointing towards the headcrab.

“I have no idea what they are.” Gordon admitted, though does anyone know what they are?

Tommy glared up at Gordon, this fucker thinks he has any right to tell him to not beat up that bitch? The guard stayed by Gordon, clearly fearing Tommy.

He should be afraid from the shit he’s done. Tommy didn’t notice that the others had already started heading off, he was stuck in his own head, he just wanted to be alone right now. His skin felt tight, like it was itchy, his vision grew fuzzy and everything was too loud, too bright. Everything was too much.

“Tommy?”

Oh not now.

“Tommy, hey man? Are you coming?”

Please make him go away! Tommy shivered, he couldn’t move, he wanted to hide. Please, please, please go away!

“Um, hello?” Gordon gently put his hand on Tommy’s arm, only for him to violently wrench his arm away and back up.

“G-Get away!” Tommy yelled, he stormed off to the direction of Bubby and Dr Coomer, leaving Gordon confused. He looked to the side and saw Benrey staring at the wall.

“Hey what’s up with Tommy? Is he normally this mad? Hello?”

Benrey shook their head a little and looked at Gordon, eyes a bit distant.

“Wha?”

“… Never mind…”

Benrey gave a shrug and headed with the others, Gordon following in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls give TTommy tumblr blog a follow if you have it ^^  
> https://testedtommyau.tumblr.com/


	4. Act 1, scene 1, part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: mostly violence that happened in the series, some hint of trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll are enjoying the series so far ^^  
> This chapter took a while to write ngl.

_ A clang startled a small child in his cell, puffing up; he backs into the corner. Light sneaked into the room by the guard’s flashlight as they did their nightly rounds. Little glowing eyes peaked out of the darkness, at the fallen object. The little child crawled over to the object and curiously sniffed it. His tiny hands snatched the can and scurried back to the hide in the corner before the guard noticed. _

_ The guard soon left the cell chambers, now to figure out what this thing is. The child bit at the cold metal, breaking through it with their little fangs as liquids started to leak out and was caught by his tongue. It was so fizzy, nothing like he’s ever felt before, and it tasted amazing. He held hole in the can to his lips and drank the fizzy containments inside, their body lit up and emitted little spots of light. The child felt happy.. _

The cafeteria room was trashed. Blood splattered all over the floors and the walls with the microwave wrecked, something was able to survive however, the vending machine. Tommy saw and smiled wide.

“Grab a soda! It’ll h-help you s-see faster.” Tommy said, only for Gordon to laugh.

“I don’t even know what that means, but sure thing.” He went over to the machine to try and press a button, but it refused to serve him a drink.

“Hmmm…” Gordon looked at his crowbar and got an idea, he raised the crowbar and took a big swing, smashing the vending machine and the content it was hiding away spilled out. Tommy’s eyes widened a bit at the sight, Gordon was… admittedly rather strong, maybe that’s why he was a larger human? To carry in the strength? He quickly tore his gaze away and looked at Benrey instead, who was practically having heart eyes at Gordon, jeeze.

“Grab the soda guys! Raid it!”

That caught Tommy’s attention.

“Yay free soda!” Bubby dashed across to the pile. Tommy and Benrey grabbed a few and immediately opened them, chugging the contents in quick gulps. Coomer was happy to just be on the floor slurping the soda up. The other guard, was too scared to even attempt approaching close enough to take a soda.

“No no don’t drink it now!! We got to save it up! Guys guys!!”

It was no use, the four looked at him with soda filling their bellies, Tommy gave one final slurp of the last can while Gordon was wheezing at the sight before him.

“We needed that!” Gordon was on the floor laughing and gasping.

“Guys come on, we needed to save that!”

Too late, all the soda wasl gone.

Gordon caught his breath and stood up, looking defeated.

Benrey noticed that the machine wasn’t opened like they thought he did, it was outright broken!! That can’t be right, Benrey would get in huge trouble for that, they hope Gordon doesn’t.

“Hey uh, why’d. Why’d you break those machines?” Benrey asked, Gordon spun around and was visibly annoyed. Benrey tensed up seeing that look, shit.

“You’re really going to lecture me on company property damage!?” Gordon snapped, Benrey gulped and their head went numb, was he going to shove them again? They didn’t like that. Benrey has to distract him.

“Look at the mess behind you! What happened in the microwave, blow up your… lasagne?”

“God, someone was making a lasagne when it blew up I guess.” Gordon sighed, Benrey was relieved they had avoided possible harm.

A headcrab decided to aid in the distraction as it pounced towards Gordon and Benrey, Gordon let out a surprised yell and bashed it to the ground with his crowbar. Benrey stepped back to Tommy as Gordon was talking to Dr Coomer on the way out, Bubby and the other guard following suit.

“Don’t, don’t wanna be hit…” Benrey muttered, Tommy’s heart broke at the sound of Benrey’s voice being so low. He wrapped the alien into his arms and tilted their head up.

“I won’t l-let that h-h-happen.” Tommy said, Benrey’s breath shook as they were safe in Tommy’s hold, they don’t want to feel this fear anymore.

“H-Hey, when t-this is all over w-w-we’ll, we’ll find a house, a-a-and we’ll get to… l-live like normal.” Tommy reassured, Benrey looked up at him with a hopeful gleam.

“With uh, with the uh… With the backyard and, and our own TV?”

“A-and the bed s-so we don’t have t-t-to be on the floor anymore.”

Benrey smiled up at Tommy and looked back to themselves, grabbing Tommy’s hand Benrey rushed out to follow the others.

Tommy and Benrey managed to catch up to the others in the locker room, a dead body was on the ground and neither of them were the cause of it, it could’ve been the explosion.

“Hey who killed him, who killed this?”

Gordon looked over to Benrey with a confused stare.

“You weren’t very concerned with the last one you saw.” Was all he replied with, thinking about how Bubby and Coomer were lecturing him for the guy stuck with a headcrab.

“Wha? You killed someone?”

“I-what? Yes! Yes, I did!” Gordon put his hand on Benrey’s shoulder with desperation in his eyes for the other to listen.

Oh? Gordon killed one of the workers? So he’s on their side?

“Niiiiice.” Benrey grinned, Gordon couldn’t help but let out a little wheeze.

The room apparently was either safe from the explosion, or its where everyone had decided to retreat to, scientists and guards were everywhere, way more then Tommy was comfortable with. Benrey felt rather good disguised as one of them but kept themselves to the small team they had acquired. Tommy’s eyes darted from worker to worker, his body was boiling up with anger the longer had had to look at them. He decided to distance himself and followed Gordon as Bubby announced he’d found Gordon’s passport.

“Is it in there?” Gordon checked inside and let out a happy sigh of relief.

“Oh my god its in there!” He reached towards it and grabbed it. Tommy looked at a photo in the said locker. Gordon noticed Tommy’s eyes looking and he… smiled, he looked so happy.

“That’s my baby.”

Baby? Gordon’s a parent? Tommy and Benrey just stare at the photo of the little infant.

“I have a son, that’s Joshua.”

Benrey raised their eyebrow at the photo; it was rather blurry.

“Looks a bit shit.”

Gordon gave them a look. He felt anger rise up but also didn’t want to receive another threat from Tommy.

“Benrey that’s- I really don’t appreciate you saying that.” Gordon tried to explain, and Benrey responded with their eyes widening.

“Oh no bro I mean the photo is, can’t see shit bro is all bbbbb.”

Gordon looked at the photo and can see what Benrey meant, it was rather blurry. Gordon took his phone out and gave it to Benrey.

“Um, here’s some better photos of him.”

Tommy tensed up seeing Gordon get closer to Benrey, but he also took a look at the photos.

The baby didn’t look the same in the photo, they looked older, like a toddler.

“This was his second birthday.” Gordon explained. “He still adores cowboys, he never leaves his horse alone.”

“Kiddo is uh, how old?” Benrey asked, their curiosity spiking and taking the chance to talk to Gordon in his more calmed state.

“Oh he’s six now… His birthday is in two weeks… I hope I get to see him before then.”

Gordon lets out a sad sigh as he puts his phone away, somehow the HEV suit provided a strange form of pockets on the inside. Tommy couldn’t help but feel a tang of sadness, Gordon wanting to get back to his child, not wanting to abandon them.

That’s one lucky kid.

He shook his head and walked off, not wanting to focus on that feeling any longer.

“What you do with the, lil kiddo?”

“Huh? Oh, well he’s at his, his dad’s right now, to keep him safe while I’m… stuck here.”

“… But we’re gonna get out, yeah bro?”

Gordon looked at Benrey and couldn’t help but give a hopeful smile.

“Yeah, yeah we’ll get out.”

Benrey went to leave but found themselves a bit wedged in the locker.

“Shit, shit shit!” Benrey’s body started tensing up, Gordon saw their eyes start glowing and flicking around the room frantically.

“Get me out of this BOX!”

“Hey, hey, you got to calm down, stop moving for a second!”

Gordon did his best to dodge the thrashes, Benrey shook but did their best, looking at Gordon now. Gordon slowly used his hands to move Benrey’s body to fit out of the locker, the other’s breathing fast from the scare.

“You got some claustrophobia there?” Gordon asked.

“… Wha?”

“… Never mind.” Gordon went to walk off, but he heard Benrey let out a ‘thank you’, he couldn’t help but smile at that. He headed towards the other scientists as he went to introduce himself to them all.

Tommy was somewhat listening, but soon distracted by the guard before and another scientist came towards him.

“Well, fancy seeing you out.”

Tommy glared at the scientist, not wanting to be near them but rather backed into a corner with the large group. He chose to just stare blankly at Gordon as he spoke, ignoring them.

His body felt tense as they got closer, his breathing got faster and his heart was racing.

“I should’ve known giving you any form of freedom was a mistake.” One of them muttered into Tommy’s ear, he kept his cool, he wasn’t going to cause a scene.

“We should have kept you locked up you monster” Another said, Tommy’s fists shook, nails digging into his skin. The guard looked over at Benrey then back at Tommy.

“When this is over, we’ll make sure you and that little freak gets dealt with.”

Tommy felt something snap in him, he dropped an object on the floor and grabbed Benrey’s hand, hurrying them out of the way. Gordon looked down and saw a red light on it and let out a yell, running back before it exploded. Blood and body parts decorating the room.

“Holy shit!” Bubby yelled out as he was knocked to the ground, Benrey quickly clung to Tommy from the sudden noise.

“Who the fuck did that?!”

Gordon looked around the room and saw only he, Benrey, Tommy, Dr Coomer and Bubby were still alive after that, he didn’t suspect Benrey as they were holding onto Tommy in fear earlier, clearly not knowing that was going to happen. He doubts Tommy would do something to scare Benrey like that. Bubby was also genuinely surprised. Dr Coomer is just, doing his thing.

“Who the fuck did that… Who’s throwing grenades in the fucking bathroom-we got to go, c’mon lets go!” Gordon made his way for the exit, Tommy let out a sigh as Benrey let go.

“Broooo that was siiiick.” Benrey looked at the carnage of guts and exploded flesh. Tommy was still fuming with rage and Benrey could feel it.

“Bro? You okay?”

Tommy nodded and took Benrey’s hand, moving them to follow Gordon.

-

Tommy wasn’t in the zone with the others, he was in his own head with his fingers intertwined with Benrey’s.

_ “When this is over, we’ll make sure you and that little freak gets dealt with.” _

No, no he won’t let that happen. He won’t ever let that happen to Benrey again. Benrey felt Tommy’s hand tensing around theirs, they looked up at him and gave his hand a squeeze. The feeling of Benrey’s hand tightening broke his trance and he looked down, meeting Benrey’s smile. His heart leaped for a second and he leant down to place a kiss on their forehead. Benrey smiled up at him, that gleam in their eyes giving Tommy a sense of wanting hope.

His attention was taken by the sound of Gordon’s crowbar hitting a window.

“Can we break in there?” He gave the glass another few hits but after looking inside he backed off.

“Actually, I don’t think we should go in there.”

Oh fuck, looking closer at the room recognition dawns on Tommy, that's  _ his _ workstation. That's the room where he conducted most of his research. It's one of the few places he's ever felt comfortable in, it even has a drawer filled with his favourite snack, tic tacs. It's all in there, every single piece of research he ever did in this god forsaken place. His work, the one thing, except his friendship with Benrey, that he actually felt proud over. And now it's all trapped in a room infested with fucking head crabs. It's not fair! He felt the anger and frustration rise in his throat, tears stinging in his eyes. For some reason his mind gets hung up on the fucking tic tacs, like if he could at least get those out he won't be left with nothing.

He ran to the glass, punching it.

“N-No! My drawer full of, t-tic tacs are in t-there.” Tommy was pulled back by Benrey as a headcrab pounced on the glass in an attempt to land on Tommy’s face.

“A-a-and my work… a-and…” Tommy shook as Benrey held him closer.

“Bro we, we can get more stuff! When we get out yeah?”

Gordon looked at Tommy and how distressed he was, it made him feel a tug in his chest.

“Hey, hey Tommy?”

Tommy looked over to Gordon, he frowned at the man. Gordon couldn’t help but gulp at his scowl.

“When we get out, I’ll buy you more, okay? I promise.”

"No! You don't- you don't g-get it! M-my life's work is in there. Everything- everything I ever did...it's all that I-I...."

Tommy bit down on his shirt, eyes tightening shut as he was overwhelmed with the emotions burning inside him.

“H-hey, Tommy it’ll be okay… "We... I’m a scientist as well, I understand how much this must be hurting you…” Gordon’s voice was slow and calm, he was trying to not add to Tommy’s stress.

“… Y-Yeah?”

“Yeah, we, I’ll help you get whatever we can, I’ll help you re-write them all.”

“Y-you will…?”

“Yeah bud, I promise.” Gordon smiled at him and the team continued, Tommy was still rather upset that his main physical food source was locked up but… The promise of getting out and there will be more tictacs in the outside world did cheer him up a bit. He then thought about his work, and that Gordon didn’t even know what he was doing but was so quick to offer his help, just to make him feel better despite he’d have to know how long those papers would’ve taken.

“Would you lot stop fucking stalling?” Bubby called out to Benrey, Gordon and Tommy. Tommy shook his head and became aware of his surroundings again.

“Bubby do be patient, it's probably a lot to take in-Hello Gordon!”

“Hello Dr… Yes we’re coming.” Gordon sighed and went on, Tommy and Benrey following behind. Tommy noticed the door to his office and walked over. He stared at it, the door broken and the walls caving in. No way could he open it without something breaking and making it worse.

Benrey noticed and tapped on Gordon’s shoulder, he stopped for a moment and looked at Benrey.

“What now?”

“Uh, wait please? Wait for Tommy?” Benrey looked back to Tommy who was standing by the door. Gordon and Benrey walked over to Tommy, not wanting to leave him to be alone.

“Um… Do you, need a bit of emotional support?” Gordon asked, he kept his distance as Tommy started walking around the room, not wanting to upset him to get in the taller man’s way.

“W-w-what I n-need is m-m-my work…”

“Hey, it’ll be okay… Look we… we should focus on staying alive first.”

“… Hmm...”

“We can’t get your work back if we don’t get out.”

“… Yeah…”

Tommy looked at Gordon and Benrey, he couldn’t understand Gordon’s intentions, but he could see the worry in Benrey’s eyes and the care in the human’s voice. He had to focus, he had to get him and Benrey out, that was what’s important and what he aimed to do.

Dr Coomer and Bubby shared a look at each other while the two silently muttered about the other.

“Fucking youngsters hurry up, always got to dawdle.”

Dr Coomer gave Bubby a small smile.

“Now, now, you were feisty the first time you got out the tube and you still don’t like a lot of workers here!”

“I’m not saying Tommy shouldn’t be upset I’m just saying we should focus on that later.”

Bubby did have a point, only Dr Coomer knew Tommy needed to be given time and patients, everyone would be rather overwhelmed by today’s occurrences. Dr Coomer walked over to the three and tapped Gordon’s shoulder.

“Apologise for interrupting but we must get a move on!”

“O-Oh, yeah right. Let’s go.”

-

Gordon continued to lead the team, his gun at the ready as he walked. Benrey’s ears perked from beneath their helmet, something was on the other side of the door.

This suspicion was confirmed when they heard Gordon cry out in surprise, two alien creatures pouncing out at him. Gordon crashed to the ground with the alien on his chest, snarling at him.

“Oh, shit oh fuck!” Gordon cried out, he had dropped his crowbar and could not reach for it. He shut his eyes, waiting for death. But it never came, instead his ears were met with the clashing of bodies and grunts with a screech. He opened his eyes to see Tommy had tackled the alien to the ground, fists pummelling into its ‘face’ and splattering blood all over his arms and the floor. The alien’s back legs thrashed around, a claw getting caught on Tommy’s leg and slicing the flesh along his thigh. Tommy let out a cry of a pain and the second alien aimed to pounce on Tommy in his distracted state.

“Tommy!”

Benrey leaped out and landed on top of the creature, claws out and scratched at it to distract it from Tommy. Whatever blood this creature has gushed out the wounds, Tommy trying to hold the other off while clutching his leg.

“Holy shit!” Bubby screamed out, Gordon managed to get up and saw Tommy.

“Hold on I have my pistol!”

He grabbed his gun and started firing, doing his best to not hit Tommy. The creature let out a few shrieks and Tommy managed to kick it off before it released a beam of purple rings, Gordon quickly firing more bullets into it.

Benrey was flung to the wall but they threw out another ball which sparked and bounced across the room, shocking whatever it touches. Bubby was quick to dash away from it screaming as he did last time, Gordon and Tommy remained out of the way as the creature was hit and dropped dead.

“Are you alright?” Coomer asked Benrey, they nodded and got up.

“Tommy!”

Benrey rushed over to Tommy, Gordon looked over at the wound and saw blood soaking the man’s pants.

“I-I’m fine…! Is just, l-like a little c-c-cut…”

“Dude that is not fine.”

Gordon looked around for a med station, he couldn’t see any nearby.

“Tommy that is a rather bloody injury! We should pressurise it to at least minimise the bleeding.” Dr Coomer suggested.

“On it bro!” Benrey got up and ran to search for something that could work. Tommy leaned against the wall and levelled his breathing, holding his leg as the blood seeped out.

“… Thank you…”

Tommy looked at Gordon and raised his eyebrow.

“W-w-what?”

“Thank you… For saving me…” Gordon looked away, feeling guilty that Tommy’s now hurt because he had to save his ass. Tommy stayed silent, unsure of how to respond to that. Luckily Benrey had returned with a ripped sleeve of a scientist’s coat.

Dr Coomer took the sleeve and wrapped it around Tommy’s leg, making sure it was tight around the wound. Tommy gave a hiss in discomfort and Benrey gently held his face. He looked into Benrey’s eyes as their thumbs stroked his cheeks.

“Calm down…”

Gordon watched as Benrey and Tommy pressed their heads together, Benrey softly singing to Tommy to calm him down. Tommy brought a hand up to Benrey’s, thumb tracing along the other’s knuckles as he listened to them sing.

Benrey started shaking a little, which caused Tommy to open his eyes in concern.

“Shouldn’t… shouldn’t of let this happen man… Got you… Got you hurt…”

Little tears prickled in Benrey’s eyes but were wiped away by Tommy.

“I-It’ll be okay… Like a, like a-a tree on a, o-on a massive meadow.”

Benrey smiled and slowly helped Tommy up, Dr Coomer assisted in such and Tommy managed to stand on his legs, though now with a bit of a limp.

“Hey uh, Benrey?”

Benrey stopped for a moment to look at Gordon.

“Yeah bro?”

“Just a thought, maybe be more careful with that, passport ball thing.”

The two looked at Bubby who was still running around screaming.

“Maybe uh, if you weren’t so clumsy and getting your… your ass kicked by aliens maybe I wouldn’t have to use it.”

Gordon couldn’t help but chuckle at that, Benrey grinned, Tommy leaned on Benrey as he got used to the limping.

“What would we even call those things?” Gordon asked as they walked past the alien bodies.

“I think we should call them Peeper Puppies!”

“Pepper puppies? Sure… sure thing Dr C-”

“Hello!”

“Pfft.” Gordon smiled and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Let’s go.”

Benrey and Tommy walked a bit ahead of the group, Tommy wasn’t letting his wounded leg stop him. Healing it would be faster but then Gordon would question how he recovered so fast.

“Tommy…?!”

Tommy froze at the sound of that voice, he turned his head to see a scientist, the man was surrounded by body parts from possibly other alien attacks and his clothes stained in blood.

“How the fuck, you shouldn’t be alive! Did you have something to do with this!?”

Benrey snarled at the worker, Tommy’s breathing became faster as his fists curled up into a clench.

“N-Now t-t-there is no B-Black Mesa r-r-rules to protect you though.” Was all he replied. The scientist’s eyes changed to one of pure fear as he backed up. A grin kept up onto Tommy’s face as he stepped closer, but Gordon had arrived and asked who they were talking to.

“Oh thank god, Gordon you’re here.”

Tommy backed up a little, glaring at the worker as Gordon walked closer.

“What happened here…?”

“… He did it, he must have.” Benrey said, they picked up their gun and started pointing it at the worker.

“Hey, hey, hey, let’s have a group vote first.”

Benrey didn’t care for this bullshit, they wanted this monster dead.

“All in favour, say I.”

Benrey didn’t wait for an answer and blew a bullet through the guy’s head, his body dropping to the ground instantly. Gordon stood there in shock as Bubby and Dr Coomer repeated ‘I.’. Tommy was surprisingly quiet.

“Okay so, morality is out the window.”

He watched Benrey return to Tommy, who looks a little shaken but not for reasons Gordon would suspect.

“Jeeze… You really just shot that guy in the face.”

“Yep.”

“I think it's good that he died!” Dr Coomer said with an innocent smile, Gordon staring at him.

“I, I don’t think it is? Let’s just put it on record that I did not say we should’ve killed him.”

-

Gordon rubbed his head as things just kept getting weirder, it only got worse as he saw Benrey with a headcrab jumping on their head, the helmet seemed to be preventing it from doing what it wanted.

“Um, hey maybe you should move. Want me to like, kill that thing that’s trying to get on your head?”

“… Wha? Oh. That?” Benrey said nothing as it suddenly became ablaze.

“Oh no.” They sarcastically continued with a smug smile, Gordon backed up.

“I’m a little afraid of you now, gonna admit that.”

Gordon turned to keep going but now Tommy was in his face.

“W-why?”

“JESUS!” Gordon jumped back and clutched at his chest.

“Dude don’t scare me like that!”

“W-w-why are you afraid of B-Benrey?” Tommy repeated, Gordon took a moment to let his heart slow down.

“Well for one, their head is on fire! Second, I have no fucking idea what they are.”

“T-t-they’re whatever they want t-t-to be Mr Freeman, and a scary m-monster isn’t one o-of them.” Tommy replied, his eyes glaring into Gordon’s. He has to admit he’s pretty afraid of Tommy as well.

“Um, I didn’t mean it like… yeah, um, sorry.”

-

Another damn scientist, and Gordon’s so quick to want to protect them. Its pitiful, Tommy watched as Benrey attempted to shoot another scientist but Gordon’s adamant on no more murder.

Well, no one’s looking at him.

Tommy waits for the worker to lock eyes with him, eyes glow yellow and through the eyelock link, he flicks his wrist, a mist of yellow appearing from it but quickly fading away like dust in the wind. The team stepped back as the man started gasping in pain, arms wrapping around his stomach as he dropped to his knees.

“What the fuck!?”

Gordon tried to reach out but Benrey quickly pulled him away before the body burst into flames as he screamed for mercy. Only no mercy would come. The flesh burns away as the flames die down, Gordon’s heart raced in horror.

“Oh my god…”

“You could’ve helped him Gordon.”

Gordon looked at Dr Coomer with his hands in mid air.

“What do you mean I could’ve helped him!? Benrey what are you doing to him?!”

Benrey stopped mid singing as the sweet voice started sticking to the corpse.

“Wha?”

“He’s encasing him in a cocoon!” Bubby guessed.

Tommy couldn’t help but chuckle a little at Gordon’s face, the poor man looked unbelievably dumbfounded.

“I’m, tripping. Balls…!”

“No bro that’s just me.”

“No Benrey… that’s not what I mean-“

“Hello Gordon!”

Gordon stopped talking and sighed. Tommy gave Benrey a pat on the back to ensure they knew they did nothing wrong.

...

Tommy kicked the rubble from the grenade blast, hearing more gunshots. Probably from that Freeman.

“Don’t shoot at me!”

WHAT!?

Tommy almost tripped from the pain in his leg as he limped to the gunshots and yelling, did Gordon hit Benrey!?

“I’m not shooting at yo-ACK!” Gordon fell to the ground as Tommy tackled him, hands on the other’s wrists and holding them down, teeth bared and eyes piercing.

“T-Tommy! I wasn’t shooting at him, look there’s a fucking headcrab on him!”

Gordon struggled under Tommy’s grip, how can someone so thin be so strong!?

“Ya don’t gotta point the gun at me bro.”

“I wasn’t shooting at you!” Gordon kept thrashing around, trying desperately to get out of Tommy’s hold. His eyes widened as the sight of Gordon’s distressed face below him made him feel sick, he let go of Gordon and quickly got up, watching the man sit up and hug himself. Almost shaking from the ordeal.

“Just, just leave me alone… I’ll stop bothering to help you.” Gordon stood up and walked off, arms still around himself. Tommy felt a knot in his gut, he wanted to reach inside and rip it out.

“Ya did a big scare on him bro.”

Tommy looked over at Benrey who indeed had a headcrab on them, but wasn’t bothered at all by that.

“His… t-the way h-he looked at me… I d-d-didn’t like it.” Tommy tried to explain, Benrey listened but didn’t have anything to say, they weren’t sure what was happening.

“You were, bein’ protective bro.”

“N-No Benny… It’s… Complicated.”

Benrey hopped down and held Tommy’s hand.

“I, I know what you mean bro, but ya not like them. You’re, you’re epic.” They kissed his cheek and walked back to the others. Tommy felt his cheek where Benrey had kissed him and felt his body warm up as it always did.

And then another gunshot.

“Why did you do that?!”

Tommy noticed the dead clone of Dr Coomer in the garbage bin with a bullet in its head.

“My clone!”

-

Some time alone… as often as he felt all alone, it was nice. He hadn’t felt water on its own for so long, it felt nice on his legs, though the way his socks were gripping on his feet was pretty uncomfortable. He moved his leg a little faster as he walked, listening to the ripple effect it had on the water. His eyes followed the waves in the stream. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the cool water move against his legs and hear every drop. It was… peaceful.

“YOU GUYS KEEP RUNNING INTO THE FUCKING LINE OF FIRE!”

Mostly, peaceful. Tommy rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the water. He lifted his leg up and pushed it back down, it made a louder splash noise. Interest spiking, he jumped up and splashed, ignoring the pain in his leg as he’s overcome with a feeling of… joy. He smiled and kept splashing, jumping down the pipes and letting the water hit his uniform with a slight giggle.

“You like the water?”

Tommy froze at hearing Gordon’s voice.

“I don’t think this is the best water to play in, Tommy.”

Tommy’s face went bright red as he turned away, accidentally splashing more water in which Gordon chuckled.

“Just, splish and splashing?”

He’s talking to him like a child, children… ‘play’, he doesn’t, he’s an adult! Even if it was fun… but no, he’s not a child.

“I’m n-n-not playing!” Tommy snapped. This took Gordon by surprise as he watched Tommy.

“Then, what were you doing?”

He reached out to pat Tommy’s shoulder but he moved away.

“I’m t-testing t-the. The Viscosity.” Was all he could think of.

“Hmm.”

“It's quite thick.” Dr Comer added.

“I’m a scientist, r-remember?”

“Yeah, you’re a scientist, that’s realllly helping us tonight.” Gordon said, Tommy heard the sarcasm in his voice and it only made him go redder in the face. His steps became heavier as he followed.

-

Swimming was pretty fun as well, Tommy made sure to go up to pretend to breathe air with the others but other than that, it feels like a form of floating. His gaze fell on Benrey and Gordon blowing bubbles in the water together, Gordon trying to not laugh and inhale the water.

It was… a sight. Benrey was grinning from ear to ear as Gordon was trying to not laugh, bubbles escaping his mouth. Benrey’s hands shook a little in excitement as they blew more bubbles. Only Gordon eventually needed air and they had to hurry back up.

Gordon gasped for air as he reached a ledge to climb up onto, his body flopped onto the pavements as he panted heavily for air.

“Oh man…”

Benrey climbed out and sat on a ledge, shaking a little to get some water off, staring at the water below them and touching their shoes. Tommy grabbed Dr Coomer’s feet and helped push the old man out of the water, Bubby rudely standing on his shoulders and using him as a ladder to get up. Tommy’s head finally surfaced from the water only to be met with a headcrab pouncing on him, he landed back into the water, struggling to get it off.

“TOMMY!”

Gordon sat up when he heard Benrey scream, he saw Tommy struggling underwater and dived back in. Tommy’s hands gripped at the crab as his body thrashed around in the water, Gordon avoided his limbs as he shoved his crowbar into the side of the headcrab, pulling his arm to try and yank it. He heard splashes as more headcrabs jumped into the water. Luckily the team were aiming their guns and firing at those trying to get to Gordon. With Tommy and Gordon’s combined effort they were able to yank the headcrab off, Gordon quickly grabbed Tommy and pulled him above water, coughing hard.

Benrey rushed to them and hugged Tommy, curling up in his arms. The man was breathing heavily, needing time to process what had happened.

“Are you... are you okay man?” Gordon asked, Tommy coughed and nodded, unable to talk at that moment.

“That was quite terrifying!” Dr Coomer said.

“Those motherfuckers don’t stand a chance against us.”

Gordon chuckled a little but worriedly looked at Tommy, he started to sit up and rubbed his face, luckily with only minimal marks. He stood up and pulled Benrey away from the water and to the crates, leaning against them as he sat down. Gordon followed suit and collapsed onto the floor soon after.

“We… we need a break…”

Benrey flopped against Tommy, head on his chest.

“Hello Gordon! That’s a wonderful idea.”

Dr Coomer dropped face first onto the floor, Bubby taking a seat besides him. Gordon’s eyes were so heavy, he felt the need for sleep quickly overcome him at the sound of Benrey softly singing, he chuckled and horribly attempted to sing along but his voice gave out.

Tommy watched the group for a minute, getting over the shock of nearly losing his face. He looked down at Benrey who was nestled under his arm and nuzzling his chest, calming blue balls flying out under a soft tune. It lulled him to join in slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So I want to get some better planning done so updates might be slow and I'm starting college soon. But I will be making stuff for this, I have brainrot for this AU.  
> Comments SERIOUSLY help a ton  
> If you want art or updates on this series I have a Tested Tommy tumblr blog just for this au: https://testedtommyau.tumblr.com/


	5. Act 1, scene 2 (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Flashbacks, PTSD, panics, child abuse in memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to my beta reader and friends encouraging me to continue <333

_ Eyes lit up as the noise of keys in a lock was nearby, it was time for food. Tiny paw-like feet pattered to the bars of the cell, eager eyes waiting for the kind giant to give him something to consume. The large figure walked inside and placed the bowls on the ground, the little creature crawled forward, sniffing at the bowls. _

_ “Gotta eat up, Tommy.” _

_ Tommy. _

_ They always referred to him as that, is it a sound to notify they were communicating with him? It didn’t matter at the time. He took the food from the bowl and sat down, eating with his hands. The cell door closed with the figure leaving, they never stayed with him for the food, it was rather lonely. He would like for someone to stay with him. Maybe one day. _

_ The food as always was… bad. He didn’t want to be ungrateful, but it was BAD. The taste was like licking the floor. But he had to eat, or he got extreme pains in his tummy. The water was fine though, nice and cold and washed away the dreadful taste. ‘Tommy’ went back to the corner of the cell, tail curling up towards him to use as a pillow. He wanted someone there with him, it was very cold and lonely. Tommy closed his eyes and drifted back to what felt like eternal waiting. _

_ - _

_ “Here it is.” _

_ Oh! More giants, does this mean more food? Or maybe one will stay. Tommy got up on his little feet and hurried over, spots lighting up to see the figures entering his cell. The tall figures were all in white, tilting his head he walked closer and curiously sniffed. _

_ BLEH! _

_ Tommy recoiled from the strong smell of whatever was on their outer layer of covering, it felt like something badly burned the inside of his nose. _

_ “It has been with us for six years now.” _

_ “Do you think it's strong enough to start?” _

_ “Only one way to find out.” _

_ One of the figures reached down and took Tommy’s hand, his big glowing eyes stared up at the giant and followed when it stood up and started walking. It was taking him out of the cell! Tommy’s tail swayed as he happily followed the giants that were kind enough to let him out, are they going to take him to a new home? _

_ The area was huge, everything was so big and bright now. There were more giants exiting and going into movable holes in the walls. The one holding his hand took him further down the halls, down to a darker area with a few scattered lights. Tommy gazed up at the giants and was taken inside a room, he looked up at the room sign. 874. _

_ Pointing up to the sign he made a little tune. The scientists stared in awe at the bubbles floating out his mouth, a couple of them popping against the sign. _

_ “That’s number 874.” One of them answered. Tommy did not understand though, maybe later he’ll remember how that sounded and he’ll know in the future. _

_ The room was scary, the giants there were more covered up then the ones that took him here. Their faces covered and like a blank screen. Tommy whimpered and hid behind one of the giant’s legs, hoping it’ll protect him. Instead they picked him up and walked closer to the figures. The little creature squirmed and tried to get away, only to be put onto a table and held there. He sang out more bubbles, the colours fading from greys to black. He wanted to go back, this place was scary, he didn’t want to be here. _

_ - _

“Okay, okay, listen we need to have a pow-wow.”

Tommy shook from his sleep as Gordon announced himself to be in need of conversation with everyone. Bubby and Coomer were already sitting up and alert, only with Bubby’s rather grumpy expression directed towards Gordon. He obviously did not want to be woken up just yet. Under Tommy’s arm was Benrey, still snoozing peacefully. Though he didn’t want to wake up the adorable sight he reluctantly shook Benrey awake.

“Wha…?”

“T-Time to w-wake up.”

Benrey groaned and moved up with a huff, helmet tilting over their face before Tommy moved it so it sat correctly on their head. They shared a smile before Gordon went on again about needing some ‘pow-wow’ with the group.

“Everybody sit around, gather around…”

“Mr F-Freeman d-d-don’t herd me like a… like a sheep in a f-f-farm.” Tommy snapped as he plonked himself down into the circle they had created. Gordon gulped quietly and nodded.

“Right, right.”

“I’d like to have a good ol’ yeehaw with you.”

They all looked over at Bubby for a moment.

“What the fuck does that even mean-Where’s the guard?” Gordon asked, Tommy worriedly looked at the spot beside him where Benrey once was which was now empty. The clanging on the other side however alerted them to Benrey’s whereabouts as they jumped up and sat on a barrel, looking rather proud of themselves.

“Do you have to sit on something…?”

Gordon’s voice trailed off as he self-admitted there was no point to questioning the ‘guard’s’ actions. He turned his attention back to the other three.

“We got to get you some more bullets. Oh, Tommy have you- have you ever fought or like, killed anything?”

Tommy stared at him silently for a moment. Gordon couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable at his gaze. The stillness let him take in some extra depth of Tommy’s features, the scars on his face, a near invisible red line around his neck, the way his brows got closer together as he stared.

“Yes.” Was all he replied.

Tommy had to admit it was quite amusing to see the nervous shock in Gordon’s eyes.

“Um, you good at it…?”

Strange question, Tommy shrugged before he noticed a pigeon walking around on the floor.

“I c-c-can show y-you on that pigeon.”

Gordon’s nervous expression was replaced with one of confusion as he looked to see the pigeon that was indeed there.

“How did a pigeon get in here?” He asked Dr. Coomer and Bubby, but neither could provide an answer.

“So, y-you want me to kill i-it?” Tommy offered again. Gordon shook his head but before he could tell Tommy no he had already punched it so hard it broke its neck and it dropped dead on the ground. Gordon stared silently for a moment then back at Tommy.

“Okay uh, what about a gun? Should I give you a gun? Be easier then punching if we come across more of those… things.”

Tommy thought for a moment, it was a more tactical weapon for distanced kills without risking someone noticing his use of powers. As he was about to answer, Benrey started to sing sweet voice again, the balls of teal surrounding the pigeon in front of them.

“Uh, what are you doing?”

“They’re hungry.” Tommy answered for them as Benrey kept singing. “T-teal mean, mean n-needs meal.”

“Okay uh, anyway Tommy I dunno if you can use a gun or not. You seem to not be processing what I say to you.”

Tommy felt heat boil up inside him again, he can understand perfectly! It’s this- this mere human ball of arrogant flesh that can’t comprehend that he is perfectly capable of such things. A loud siren-like tune interrupted Tommy’s mini internal rage as Benrey promptly shot the pigeon, blood splattering all over the ground.

“Was that a threat to us? In any way?”

Benrey ignored Gordon’s question and moved over to join the circle.

“Barney?”

What? That’s not their name.

“Wha?”

“T-that’s not their name.”

Tommy’s glare could be felt on Gordon’s neck, he was about to correct himself but another pigeon became victim to Benrey’s gunfire as blood splattered onto both of them.

“The fuck man!?”

Gordon stood up and brushed the blood off vest he could and let out an annoyed sigh. Turning on his heel he stormed off alone down the hall. Benrey visibly tucked their head into their collar nervously.

“Did I- did I fuck up bro?”

They looked over at Tommy who scooted closer and took Benrey’s hand into his, reassuring them that they didn’t do anything wrong.

“Guess we got to go follow the bitching babyman before he does something stupid.” Bubby grumbled, he got up and followed the direction Gordon went, Benrey, Tommy and Dr Coomer got up and joined to follow.

Benrey’s hand wrapped around Tommy’s, giving it a comforting squeeze. Their touch helped ground him as they walked. This place made him nervous, the walls of the facility too high and narrow, like a tunnel.

“All good bro?” Benrey asked, their eyes stared up at Tommy, a hint of worry in them. But as always their adoration shone through just from looking at Tommy. It made his heart swell to see how much the smaller alien cared for him.

“Yes, e-e-everything is o-okay.” He promised, he felt the other press against him and purr softly. Soft warmth radiating off them both as their arms looped together.

“Uh, nothin’ gonna hurt us, yeah?”

Benrey’s eyes were hopeful, little sparkles in the bright yellow of their undamaged eye filled with aspiration to start a new life. Tommy would ensure they get it; they deserve it more than anything. There was a soft touch of Benrey’s clawed hand against his cheek, their gentle thumb tracing along the line of freckles on his face. Eyes fluttered close as the two stood together, the world became still in each other’s company. Tommy’s hand met Benrey’s as he held it against his face, his breathing shook as the tenderness was becoming overwhelming from how badly he needed it. Benrey always knew how to help him.

Benrey was  _ everything _ to him.

“Where the fuck are you even going?”

Tommy and Benrey looked over to where Bubby was nagging Gordon about which direction they should go. It was a fucking tunnel, no other places  _ to _ go. Benrey piped up and told the group to go ‘this way’ which was just forward, but someone had to give some sense of direction, right?

They found the end of the tunnel led to a ledge connected to the next route; Benrey peaked at the metal bridge which led to yet another high drop below.

“Don’t look good bro, got uh, lil connecters ain’t lookin’ so strong. Probably weak as shit.” They muttered, moving back to press against Tommy.

It also didn’t help that a portal opened, and an alien popped up out of nowhere and fell onto the ledge, breaking it as it tumbled to its death and destroying their initial path. Well, at least Benrey was right on that it wasn’t very stable. Tommy quickly pulled Benrey out of the line of fire of whatever the fuck the alien spewed out while Gordon frantically checked if everyone was okay.

“Yep just… um.” Benrey wasn’t too sure what to do now, the ledge was gone, and the humans can’t just float to the other side. Maybe there was something below?

“This way. Let’s go.”

Gordon paused and looked at Tommy, who just gave him a small shrug and followed Benrey.

Benrey and Bubby took a peak down the ledge. Minus the walkway below, the pit looked bottomless. Definite instant death if one was to fall in.

“Oh no, no, no, no.”

Bubby backed away in fright from the mere sight of the drop, Benrey instead staring down with a look of awe.

Gordon’s eyes widened when he saw the two near the ledge and panicked.

“No! No! Benrey that’s so far down, please get back!” The fear in Gordon’s voice was noticeable, he was properly scared for Benrey being hurt as Bubby had already started to step away. Tommy knew a fall like that wouldn’t do much damage as they could float, but the worry in Gordon’s voice was a bit endearing. He had already risked himself to remove the headcrab and now Gordon was worrying over another stranger’s safety. Humans were strange.

“Right here to the test chamber!” With that, Benrey hops off and falls. 

Gordon ran to the ledge to look down with a gasp, Tommy watched him and listened to his panicked breathing as if he expected a dead body to be splattered on the ground below. Knowing Benrey would be fine, Tommy climbed up the pipes and walked along them, he looked down to see Benrey had got up and left in the direction of the next door.

“Are you okay!?” Gordon called out.

“Right this way.”

And Benrey was off on their way again. Gordon only stared in stunned silence. At least they were okay. But now how the fuck were they going to re-group?

“Gordon are you coming or not?”

Startled, Gordon looked up to the ledge where Bubby was.

“How the fuck did you make that jump?”

Tommy continued walking across the pipes to get across, he felt Gordon’s eyes rest onto him as he kept going.

“Oh, Tommy’s got the right idea!”

Tommy pretended to not hear that, but he did feel a little fuzzy at the sort of compliment. Now to get back to Benrey, wherever the fuck they have ran off to.

-

“Hello Gordon!”

“Hello… Dr Coomer…! Oh my god…”

While listening to Gordon’s voice tiring out of re-greeting Dr Coomer, Tommy kept his eye on Benrey now that they’ve found them. His hand was wrapped around Benrey’s as he didn’t want them running off again. The room was strange to say the least, most peculiar was the boxes suspended in the air, what was the purpose of that? Tommy and Benrey looked at the ledge below them and it was an even BIGGER drop. 

“D-Do we have to do this?” They could both hear the fear in Gordon’s voice. 

Benrey didn’t bother answering and slipped from Tommy’s grip to jump onto one of the hanging boxes. Not wanting to leave Benrey to disappear again, Tommy quickly jumped onto a box. He tried not to look down, it was a pretty big drop.

A loud scream was heard behind him and Tommy spun around too fast, thinking Gordon was falling to his death. No, the human had landed on a ledge. But his focus was broken and the swinging of the boxes threw him off balance.

“Tommy!” Benrey called out as Tommy slipped and failed to grab the ledge.

“TOMMY!” Gordon almost foolishly ran off the ledge in an attempt to grab him, Tommy let out a scream as he fell into the darkness, out of sight.

-

_ Hurt. _

_ Everything hurt. _

_ Tommy was curled up in the corner, hugging his tail and shaking from the unbearable new feeling coursing through his body. He looked down at the fabric around his arm, it was tinted red with liquid that was spilled from his arm. Why did they do that? It hurt so much. _

_ The doors open at the usual feeding time, he should go show the nice giant what happened. Maybe it would try and fix the pain. Tommy got up and hurried towards the giant, little squeaks coming from his mouth as he tried to call them over, showing the bandage on his arm. _

_ The attempts were in vain however. The giant ignored Tommy and simply shoved the bowls into his cell, soon exiting and Tommy was once again alone. And in pain. With a whimper tears started to trickle down Tommy’s cheeks, the sting of rejection stronger than before. What was wrong with him? What did he do to make the giants hurt him? _

_ He couldn’t bring himself to eat, he wasn’t hungry at the moment. Pushing his food away, Tommy went back to his corner, curling up and closed his eyes. Hoping this nightmare will end soon. _

-

Tommy snapped his eyes open and stopped just before slamming into the ground, his body glowed as he levitated himself to his feet. Luckily, he was too far down to be seen by anyone, though they probably thought he was dead now. Minus Benrey of course. But now that he was alone without humans watching him. He could phase through the wall and get back up to the ledges, hopefully without being seen.

The sound of the group’s voices helped guide him back. He managed to phase out of the wall behind a crate and climb over it with his thin frame.

“Tommy!” Benrey rushed over and hugged him tightly. Tommy quickly returned the hug, holding Benrey close to his body. His eyes trailed over to Gordon as he caught his breath, the adrenaline seeming to subside from his system and a tired smile grew on his face when he saw Tommy was okay.

“Tommy? How did you make it back up?”

Shit, he had to come up with a reason that wasn’t ‘I went into the wall and came up through the wall.’

“It’s, like a big slide! I just uh… I-I l-looped around and c-came back up.”

That was totally believable, right?

“Um… sure, sure.”

That didn’t sound like he was convinced, but it’ll have to do.

-

Benrey’s ears twitched under the helmet, the elevator noises were rather annoying. They fiddled nervously with their vest as the others waited. Bubby looked over to Benrey and gave them a pat on the back, they looked over and gave him a smile but it soon faltered back to a frown.

Bubby turned over to Tommy and grabbed his sleeve, Tommy flinched back with a glare but noticed Benrey gripping at their sleeve. Their eyes wide and darting around the elevator. Dr Coomer and Bubby walked around to Gordon, his back turned to Benrey and Tommy luckily as Tommy held them close, feeling their body shivering.

“H-Hey, what’s w-w-wrong.” Tommy whispered into Benrey’s ear, the smaller alien buried their face into his chest, skin turning a deeper shade of blue as they sniffled.

“What’s going on?” Gordon asked, before he could turn around Bubby pulled out his gun, pointing it at Gordon. Tommy’s eyes darted to the sight, watching Bubby try to distract Gordon while he attempted to quickly soothe Benrey. Gordon may know Benrey isn’t human, but he’s seen the cruelty that comes out of humans when they face Benrey’s body morphs, the last thing they need is someone making them feel worse for being upset. Tommy could feel their skin stretch as more eyes popped up, he looed down and saw two sets of faces warp out as they shook in his hold.

“Shh shh, y-y-you’re okay, i-it’s okay…”

“Can you, not point your gun at me?” Gordon asked, it was at least keeping him occupied.

Benrey’s claws grew as they clung to Tommy, his own hands soothingly stroked Benrey’s back.

“W-w-we’ll be out soon… I p-promise…”

“Don’t… don’t like the… the, the moving boxes… Never w-went to good places.” Benrey muttered under their breath, Tommy’s hold around Benrey tightened, his eyes flashed for a second of gold.

“N-No, we’re not, no going there…” He reassured, Benrey started to calm down.

“Could you not point that at me!?” Gordon repeated, Bubby kept a stern blank face at the man.

“I’m not pointing it at you, I’m just, indicating that I have a gun.”

Bubby looked over to Benrey and Tommy, the morphing seemed to be nearing its end.

“and you should continue looking at me.”

“This seems like a weird threat…”

Tommy focused back onto Benrey, he moved the helmet up and ran his fingers through Benrey’s hair. It was a quick soothing spot for them, closing their eyes they started to purr. Their skin returned to a pale blue and the warping stopped. Tears were still running down their face but that was okay, Tommy softly kissed them away.

“Want off…”

“I-I know, we’ll, we’ll be off here s-s-soon. Sooner then uh, then a slice of cheese m-melting in a fire.”

Benrey chuckled at Tommy’s words, they sniffed and wiped their tears as the elevator dinged when they reached the wanted floor. At least that was finally over.

-

“Another soda spiller!”

“What the fuck did you just call it?” Gordon asked, Benrey looked at him and repeated ‘soda spiller’. Before he could question that any further, he could see a ‘rope’ hanging from a gap in the ceiling. He peaked above and shot the barnacle, its guts spilling onto the floor.

“Alright time for more soda!”

Gordon smashed the vending machine and the drinks spilled out of it, the gang hurrying past him to engulf in the drinks, making ungodly slurping sounds once again. Benrey noticed a little bug crawling on the machine and picked it up, they inspected it for a minute then tossed it into their mouth with a loud crunch.

“Ew no don’t eat the spiders!” Gordon yelled, Benrey ignored him and kept crunching it much to Gordon’s disgust. Tommy picked up a few extra cans and walked over to Benrey, the two sat down on a table and drank at their soda. The cafeteria was… interesting, one of the few rooms that he doesn’t remember entirely despising. It had a few nice smells to go with it but now it was mixed with destruction and alien guts, though it wasn’t like the original was something to praise at. Benrey pulled out a packet of crisps that they snagged from the broken machine, munching on it and leaning against Tommy’s arm. He felt Benrey’s hand wrap around his own, it felt nice as always. Fingers intertwined as Tommy rested his head on top of Benrey’s helmet, closing his eyes.

_ “Tommy?” _

_ Tommy looked over to the cell bars, recognising that this sound is directed towards him. Though he does not want to go towards them. Last time he did it ended in pain; he didn’t want to feel that again. _

_ “C’mon boy, over here.” _

_ The giant knelt down and held its hand out, offering its touch. Tommy eyed the hand suspiciously, what if it takes him to another place of pain? But in the giant’s hand was something, new? Tommy curiously walked over and sniffed at the object; it was wonderful. It smelt like something he could give a try. Nothing like the garbage he was eating before. He snatched up the object and bit it, it crumbled in his mouth and provided a jolt of pleasant taste in his mouth. _

_ “You like the cookie, Tommy?” _

_ Cookie. Is that what this thing was? Tommy looked up at the giant, crumbs on his mouth. _

_ “Cookie?” the giant repeated. Tommy stared up at it and kept biting at the… ‘cookie’. _

_ The giant held out its hand again and now Tommy took its hand, being led out of the room and given another cookie. _

_ - _

_ Tommy cried in the corner; he was fooled again. The pain surged through his leg as he shivered. What did he do so wrong to make them so angry to hurt him? _

_ Tommy shivered as fresh tears fell from his cheeks. _

_ Please make it stop. _

_ Please make them stop. _

_ Please take the pain away. _

_ Please. _

__

“Please stop running into those!!”

Tommy jolted from his thoughts; Bubby fell to the ground coughing horribly as Gordon shot at a barnacle which had attempted to eat him. He watched Gordon rush to Bubby’s side and attempt to clean off the gunk off the grumpy old man’s clothes. Tommy chuckled quietly as he watched Gordon chase after Bubby.

“Look Gordon! A rope!”

Benrey tapped Tommy’s arm and pointed up as Dr Coomer was swooped up by a ‘rope’.

“HELP ME GORDON!”

“STOP RUNNING INTO-THEY’RE NOT ROPES!!” Gordon cried out, his gun made quick work of the alien and Dr Coomer dropped down as if nothing had happened.

“Look, Gordon, a rope!” he repeated.

“You guys are fucking scientists!! Use your reasoning!?”

Tommy could hear the frustration growing in his tone. His heart sped up as he watched the human’s face grow red with anger, like he’s close to snapping. Tommy squeezed Benrey’s hand, he could handle it easy. But seeing a scientist get mad never ended well.

Benrey noticed Tommy’s discomfort and stood up, gently tugging him away while Gordon continued his snapping match.

Benrey and Tommy found a hallway to themselves, though it probably wouldn’t be long before the others caught up again but, in the moment, they could be alone quietly. Another flock of birds cooed in their presence, flapping their wings and moving out of their way.

“A-a-are you okay? Y-you were rather upset earlier.” Tommy asked, his hand still in Benrey’s.

“Yeah bro I’m uh, all good now, just dumb head sights ya know?”

Tommy could see Benrey was still bothered by it, he wished he could make it all better. That now they were finally out the pain will instantly leave. But it seemed that was not how the world worked unfortunately. The pair were still suffering, Benrey was still dealing with random episodes that freak them out. It wasn’t fair.

Tommy looked at Benrey’s eyes, at least one thing he knew would always be okay is how Benrey made him feel, he pulled them closer and gave Benrey a soft kiss on the lips. Benrey smiled against him and stared into his eyes when they pulled away. Tommy took Benrey’s face into his hands, thumbs stroking across their cheeks. He needed to ensure they were there with him, that they knew he was there for them. Benrey closed their eyes as Tommy traced a line over one of Benrey’s scars on their lips, he placed a gentle kiss upon it.

“God there’s so many birds!”

Tommy and Benrey jumped away from each other in surprise as Gordon climbed down to the room they were in; the moment was nice while it lasted.

“Did we have like uh, like a bank of birds in black mesa?” Gordon asked, looking towards Tommy and Benrey. Bubby muttered ‘what the hell?’ while the other two shrugged.

“Are these like, test animals?”

It was a perfectly fine question to ask, he’s probably right as well. But Tommy felt his heart stop for a moment at the mention of tests despite them not being directed towards him.

“W-w-where you c-c-conducting experiments? Ma-maybe they got loose.”

Tommy looked down at the birds, Bubby and Benrey making quick work of shooting them dead.

“What? No, I didn’t know about any of this.” Gordon replied, he stood by Tommy watching the bloodbath in front of him.

“Were you in the bird division doing any bird tests?”

“NO!”

The NERVE of that Freeman! Even considering that he would ever do such a thing, death was one thing. But the life of experiments!?

Gordon could see the anger in Tommy’s eyes and backed away.

“Then what are they doing here?”

“I don’t know.”

The gunshots finally got to Gordon as he snapped. “Why are you killing them!? They’re just birds!”

Benrey stopped firing for a moment and looked over to Gordon, Dr Coomer inspected the carnage and spoke up.

“We could cook and eat these for food, Gordon!”

“Right so we’re going to eat them? That’s the only acceptable excuse for this!”

“They shouldn’t be here.” Benrey interrupted and went back to their shooting.

“Didn’ let them in.”

Tommy watched the last bird fall to the ground in blood, Gordon’s face still stunned in horror.

“Right this way.” Benrey said as they moved down the hallway.

-

Gordon let out a yell of terror, Tommy looked down where Gordon fell, and the turret was firing at him. That was a rather valid reason to be screaming. Benrey grabbed Tommy’s hand and jumped down behind a crate, Gordon already seeking shelter at the next point while it kept firing.

“Tommy it can shoot through the boxes!” Gordon warned. A headcrab pounced at him but he quickly shot it before it landed.

“Wha?” The turret shot through and hit Benrey’s arm, they let out a hiss of pain.

“B-Benrey!”

Tommy picked Benrey up and bolted, Gordon screaming at him to get to cover fast as Tommy slid down to where Gordon was, the torrent finally halting its fires.

“Is he okay!?” Gordon asked, Tommy leaned back against the wall and sat down, holding Benrey’s bleeding arm.

“Is all good bro, will uh, be healed up in-ow fuck, no time!” Benrey reassured, Tommy letting out a sigh of relief. Dr Coomer and Bubby in the meantime managed to disable the turret, leaving it safe when Benrey got up and looked around the corner.

“Has it stopped?” Gordon asked, Tommy walked out to see Dr Coomer and Bubby there unharmed.

“I-It can’t hurt you, if you’re s-s-smart.” Tommy said, smiling.

“T-that’s why we’re a-all scientists.”

Gordon let out a little laugh and walked over to Tommy with a pity smile on his face. Excuse him?

“Buddy, buddy, that’s not how it works.” Gordon got uncomfortably close to Tommy and placed his hand on his cheek. Tommy’s eyes widened as he whacked Gordon away.

“D-Don’t touch m-me!!” He yelled, turning a heel and storming off. Tommy walked a fair way ahead of the group, why did he touch his face!? Did he think he was going to let Gordon that close to possibly harm him? He’s not stupid.

But also…

Tommy reached up and touched the cheek Gordon had his hand on. It… was closer to how Benrey touched them then how other scientists touched him. While it was uncalled for, he was slow and the touch was placed almost carefully. He felt his face heat up and he shook. This wasn’t the time.

His hand rested on his belt and felt the outline of his gun, he pulled it up and cocked it. It felt weird at first, pointing it to how he saw the guards do so with one hand. Finger on the trigger.

Footsteps approached as the rest of the team caught up with him, Gordon’s eyes widening as he noticed the gun in Tommy’s hold.

“Right uh, you ready to test that thing?” He asked. And Tommy pulled the trigger.

“Dude!?”

Gordon stepped away and Tommy’s own eyes were now wide, he didn’t mean to fire it!

“Um, y-yeah.”

Though it did feel rather fun. He pointed it up, away from Gordon and fired again.

“No, no, no! You don’t just shoot it when there’s people around.”

He gestured to Dr Coomer and Bubby who were below the ceiling which Tommy shot at.

“That w-was test.” Tommy replied, the two locking eyes now.

“You don’t need to test a gun, okay?”

“Y-y-you d-don’t need t-to tell me w-what to do!”

Gordon’s frustration grew as he stepped forward, only for another gunshot to be heard and a dent appear in the suit. The two looking towards Bubby who was aiming the gun at Gordon.

“Seriously!?”

“… Sorry my bad.”

-

“H-How’s the arm?” Tommy asked Benrey, they looked down at the hole in their shirt but the wound itself was near gone, mostly a scar.

“Pretty good bro.”

Tommy smiled and kissed Benrey on the head.

“Oh my god another guard, thank fuck.”

Benrey looked up to see Gordon talking to a guard, dread sank down their stomach but luckily Dr Coomer gave it a good punch in the leg.

Oh, oh shit now he’s shooting at Gordon!

Benrey whipped up their gun and shot the guard in the face, he fell to the ground. Headshot!

“Why would you do that?!” Gordon snapped.

What? Benrey raised a confused eyebrow, they, they saved him? Why was he so upset?

“Assume if we threaten anyone! They’ll assume we are a threat!” He continued yelling. Tommy moved in front of Benrey with a death glare to Gordon, silencing him without a word. He looked at Benrey who was behind Tommy, the look in their eyes hurt and confused with a few blue orbs floating from their mouth.

“I… Just, god please stop killing people…?”

Tommy shook his head. “No.”

Gordon gulped quietly as all four of them stood before him, almost against him. Tommy could see confusion and fear in Gordon’s eyes.

“Don’t hurt him.” Benrey piped up, to Gordon’s surprise. Tommy’s eyes softened as he looked at Benrey. Then back at Gordon.

“L-Lets go.”

-

Sounds of gurgled grunting caught Tommy’s attention, breaking away from the group he spotted a few more aliens. Nothing he hasn’t fought before. He looked at his gun.

But now…

Tommy took out the gun and lined up his finger with the trigger, the alien spotted him and charged forward only to be repeatedly shot with bullets, Tommy firing at increased speed, covering the alien in bloody holes.

“Tommy going ham!” Gordon cheered, Tommy didn’t stop shooting and felt his body fuel with adrenaline at Gordon’s encouragement. The alien attempted to run but Tommy watched it drop to the ground as its body couldn’t handle anymore bullets.

“Go off Tommy!”

Tommy pointed his fun up and fired at the barnacle, finger still pressing the trigger fast.

“Holy shit you got a trigger finger.”

He went into the room the alien tried to escape into, Bubby following behind. Not much seemed to be in there.

“Tommy you said you’ve never held a gun before!”

Tommy looked over to Gordon, uniform splattered with blood.

“Th-This is all instinct, Me Freeman!” He replied.

“Instinct?” 

Tommy nodded.

“I-I, I’ve d-done stuff l-like this a lot b-b-before. Just not with a g-gun.” He explained.

“Oh, uh, okay um… You’re good at it.”

“… Th-Thanks.”

The two stood there in silence for a moment, Tommy’s eyes refusing to meet Gordon’s.

First to break the tension was Tommy walking out the room, Gordon watched and saw the man had once again gone to Benrey. It was probably best to keep moving anyway.

_ The days went by, too many to count despite the tallies littering Tommy’s cell room. _

_ The cell door opened but Tommy didn’t come to the giants, they were not happy when he refused to come over the other times, the purple and dirty yellow marks on his skin aren’t from the pain rooms. They were from the giants when he did something that made them angry, not coming over made them angry. But why would he come near? They keep taking him to bad places. _

_ “It’s time to go.” _

_ He did not go towards the voice. He didn’t grant a glance over to them, simply stared into the corner of the room. _

_ “Do you want another cookie?” _

_ No. No he does not want to go near that ‘cookie’. Every time he was given a cookie it ended in pain. Every time he went near the giant’s and left the cell only ended in pain. Tommy hugged himself tighter, covering his face as he heard the footsteps get closer. Readying himself for the pain that is soon to come. _

_ “Tommy? Come here, now.” The giant demanded. Still meeting refusal, he could hear the frustration grow. _

_ “I will not tell you again.” _

_ Then don’t. _

_ Get it over with. _

“Yo! It’s the soda!” Benrey called out, Tommy shook his head a little and looked onward at the red light of another machine, rushing over with them to the soda giver.

“Oh, hell yeah, you guys want some more soda!?”

Gordon aimed his gun and shot the machines, the soda spilling out once again as the team flocked around with greedy mouths. Gordon chuckled at them all and took care of the aliens around the corner.

Tommy came up behind Gordon.

“M-Mr Freeman?”

Gordon jumped a little and looked towards Tommy. He put a can of soda into Gordon’s hand.

“B-Benrey said y-y-you need to h-have some soda.”

He looked at the can, a Sprite tm  can. He was pretty thirsty… Gordon popped open the can and took a refreshing sip, he noticed Tommy still standing there.

“Oh uh, thank you, and Benrey. Um.”

Tommy stayed silent.

“Listen I uh…” He looked to the others who were busy slurping the soda still. “I’m really sorry, again. For upsetting you and Benrey earlier. It’s, it’s all very overwhelming.”

Tommy looked at him, listening.

“And murder is just, it’s just something most humans don’t go wanting or having to see. But I also shouldn’t have touched your face without asking. I also don’t really like people doing that.”

Tommy felt his chest ache as Gordon talked. This human was going to be the death of him somehow, it was just unclear as to how he would do so.

“It’s, it is r-r-rather, stressful. Th-The situation I-I mean.” Tommy admitted, taking a sip of his own soda.

“Yeah…”

“Yo bro, got the lil science boy to drink something? Get that nutrients?” Benrey barged in, they gulped down a soda, swallowing loudly. It made Gordon laugh at least.

“Yeah, I’m drinking the soda, thank you.”

Benrey grinned and let out some yellow sweet voice. “Niiice.”

Gordon smiled wider at the two, Tommy let a small curve slip before ensuring he was back to a stern look. It was good enough to make Gordon appear more relaxed at least.

“Are you mother fuckers going to hurry up or what?!” Bubby yelled, the three looked over to see Dr Coomer and Bubby were already at the next room. How the? They were just drinking the soda only a second ago!

Oh well.

“’M tiiiired.” Benrey announced, promptly dropping onto the cold floor and staying there. Looks like they were resting for a bit then. Tommy sat beside Benrey and pulled them onto his lap, Gordon sat down in front of Tommy while Dr Coomer and Bubby sat together.

Benrey moved their head to rest on Tommy’s chest, yawning with sharp teeth showing. Gordon’s heart skipped a beat at seeing them snuggled up like that, and the soft hold Tommy had around them.

“So, what about your guy’s lives? Got any family Dr Coomer?” Gordon asked.

“Well, I did have a wife, but they took her in the divorce!” He replied, still smiling wide as if he didn’t just say something that’d raise an eyebrow.

“They  _ took  _ your wife in the divorce?”

“Hello, Gordon! Yes.”

“What the, what do you mean TOOK your wife?!”

“Now Gordon I believe it is rude to press on personal matters!”

He did have a point…

“Yeah, shut the fuck up, Gordon.”

Bubby put it a lot less nicely, but Gordon couldn’t help but chuckle at the old man’s bluntness. He turned to Tommy, who was still protectively holding a near asleep Benrey.

“How about you Tommy?”

“Hm?”

“Got any family, like where are you from?”

Tommy sat there in silence for a moment.

“I… I d-don’t know I’m an o-orphan.” He replied. Gordon’s face changed to one of sadness but didn’t say anything. Benrey opened their eyes for a moment to quickly shoot the pigeon walking closer, no one can take Benrey’s cuddle spot.

“B-But I have a dog!”

“Oh really? What’s your dog’s name?”

Tommy stared at Gordon for a moment yet again, his head saying the words but he couldn’t quite get it out…

“S-sunkist.”

There we go.

“You, named your dog after soda?”

“I-It’s a good n-n-name for the p-perfect dog.”

Gordon kept giggling. “You really like soda, don’t you?”

Wasn’t it obvious? Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Yeah.”

Tommy looked back down at Benrey; their face squished against his chest. He brushed some hair out of their face and looked back up at Gordon.

“So um, what about Benrey?”

Tommy’s eyes flicked down to the ground; his arms pressed them closer to himself.

“Isn’t v-very n-nice. Th-that’s for B-Benrey to t-t-tell you.” Tommy replied.

“Yeah, that’s probably best. He looks so tired…”

“I-It’s been a l-long day…”

Gordon nodded and rested against the wall, Tommy looking away to rest with Benrey.

The room was quiet, Tommy’s eyes wandered at the group settling down to rest. What was life going to be like when they escaped? He’s waited for this day for so long and it’s so close to his reach.

And he hadn’t a single clue what he was going to do with that freedom. The sound of Benrey’s breathing reminded him of who else was holding out on this hope, and he promised that Benrey would see the day of freedom. He has to, he can’t let Benrey down.

Not like his ‘family’ did, whoever they are. If he even had one. There was no point in bothering about whoever they are, they abandoned Tommy. They do not deserve a place in his thoughts. His eyes gazed on to Gordon, he knew what life is like outside… Maybe if things go well he can assist him and Benrey. Maybe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want updates on progress of this AU and artworks I have a Tested Tommy tumblr blog  
> https://testedtommyau.tumblr.com/
> 
> thank u for reading, pls leave a comment please and thank you ^^ really helps the motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if any tags need to be updated, hope you enjoyed.  
> I have a tumblr page and a Tested Tommy page for art or updates:  
> Art: https://springtrapprime1983.tumblr.com/  
> Tested Tommy: https://testedtommyau.tumblr.com/


End file.
